I can't let this feeling go
by E.Izzy.B
Summary: This is a story about the Anderson-Berry twins. They've both grown up training to be and being spies. Yes they have their differences but their close. But what happens when during one of their missions Blaine falls in love? How will it affect the twins?
1. The mission

I just thought of this story randomly and thought I might as well right it! So far so good! I'm actually surprised at how easy it was to right. I already have more than one chapter done. Just not all are up yet... haha.

I don't own glee.

* * *

><p>"No Blaine! No more coffee! You've had 3 cups already, that's plenty. You'll stay awake at school fine." Rachel Berry exclaimed, completely fed up with Blaine's addiction to Coffee. It's their first day of school, real school. They went to a special school before, thanks to their parents who happen to be the CIA's number one spy team. Now with Blaine and Rachel Anderson-Berry fully trained they go on missions together, the best team as far as teen spies go. So since they've never actually been to a public school Blaine was really nervous. He was supposed to be from Dalton Academy, a rich boy private school. Rachel is supposed say she just moved there from California, and takes only the name Berry, while Blaine takes Anderson. Nobody can know about them being siblings, well twins for that matter.<br>"Alright Rach, fine!" Blaine replied pouting a bit, "Let's just go to school."  
>They both grabbed their backpacks and left the little coffee shop. Since they're not supposed to know each other while they were here they had different cars. Rachel drove a mustang being the rich girl who gets whatever she wants and is VERY ambitious. Blaine drove a motorcycle, being the bad boy who has serious family issues. Both would join the school's Glee club and watch the kids closely. Neither was really sure why this was important enough to send them out, but they're getting well paid and it might be fun to play their parts and try high school.<p>

Glee!

As Blaine pulled up into the school parking lot he got a lot of different looks from all the kids around. Some of the girls were scoffing and rolling their eyes, others were mesmerized. The cheerleaders, also known as the cheerios, were eyeing him like he was a piece of meat. Boys on the other hand were all looking at him annoyed; this would obviously take most of the girl's attention for a while until he blew over and ended up being a want to-be rich kid. Blaine hopped off his bike, grabbed his bag and made his way inside where he saw something he liked, and didn't like at the same time. The first person to actually catch his eye, which was hard considering he always focused on the mission, was Kurt Hummel, the only open gay kid at school. Of course Blaine didn't know who the heck he was or the girl he was with, but he told himself he would find out. Right then two of the school's jocks came over to him carrying two cups of something he knew was cold. He didn't realize he'd been actually staring at Kurt, and it was obvious too, so of course a school like that would mark him as gay permanently. Like he cared, they couldn't do a thing. The jocks got closer and time slowed down in Blaine's head, he realized where those cups were headed as they started to be lifted. Blaine panicked, what would be best to show his toughness. Hurting them before, or hurting them after. Too late, he wasn't fast enough and the icy cold drink splashed right into his face, making him gasp as he realized what it was. A slushy.  
>"Welcome to McKinley homo," the two jerks called as they ran away.<br>"FINN!" Kurt yelped rushing over to where Blaine stood, still a bit dazed from the splash. Finn whipped around and looked at Kurt, eyes wide. "I told you a thousand times! NO MORE SLUSHIES!" Blaine felt somebody start to wipe the orange sticky stuff  
>from his jacket.<br>The jock who was apparently Finn started to freak, "Kurt! Crap! You weren't supposed to see that."  
>Kurt, who Blaine finally realized what his name was, rolled his eyes and took Blaine's arm, "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."<br>For a second Blaine forgot his mission, everything he was doing, and who he was supposed to be when he looked into Kurt's blue eyes. He shook himself awake from daydreaming; he was trained never to do that, no matter what.  
>"Go away!" He snapped pulling his arm away. Kurt looked hurt, and he regretted doing that. But he had to gain a huge rep here; he had to stick to the mission.<br>"I was just trying to help," Kurt said, he looked so sad. Blaine's heart sunk, he almost wanted to just give in to his usual instincts, but that wasn't an option.  
>"I don't need any help, ok!" he turned to Finn and the other guy, "You idiots! Watch your backs, a slushy might be headed your way next time!" Blaine stormed into the bathroom leaving everybody, in the hallway watching, confused. To them it was a death wish to talk to the jocks like that, the only person that can is Kurt, but that's because Finn's his stepbrother.<p>

Glee!

Rachel saw the whole thing unfold and she wanted more than anything to help Blaine, but she knew her boundaries and where to stand. This mission would be a lot tougher then breaking into an embassy in some country and stealing information. Her day had gone so far great; nobody paid any attention, yet. Leave it to Rachel Anderson-Berry to think of a way to get noticed, besides in the hideous clothes she was wearing. An idea popped into her head, Kurt was one of glee club's most amazing singers. She always looked very closely at the people's profile, while Blaine focused on other things. "Talk to Kurt about glee club" she told herself.

Glee!

"This is just great! I'm going to already have to get a new jacket! Stupid school." Blaine muttered to himself as he cleaned out the slushy stuff out of his hair which was now becoming curly, and he hates when his hair is like that. He looked up in the mirror, and started to think about maybe leaving it for once, to add to the whole bad boy thing. Although it would make Rachel laugh he decided to do it. Making sure all the gel and slushy was out of his hair he shoved his jacket into his backpack and walked out of the bathroom. Blaine went over to his locker and opened it; he glanced over to his left where he saw Rachel talking to that boy Kurt. His heart skipped a beat, as he looked again at those blue eyes. He had no clue what they were talking about, but he knew Rachel was doing something important so he just stood and watched. That was until a Latino girl walked over to him with a huge smirk on her face.  
>"Hey new kid! I saw what happened earlier, totally showed them." she almost started to laugh at that. Blaine smirked raising an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "Look, I so know you're gay." Blaine started to protest but she held up her finger to tell him to keep quiet. "Don't worry it's not like I'll tell, but you better be careful, eyeing Hummel won't help."<br>Blaine chuckled, closed his locker and leaned on it, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just trying to find out what they were talking about and how he knows Frakenteen. So if you don't mind, I'm going to go find my first class." He pushed off the lockers and made his way to first period, French. The opposite direction from where his sister and Kurt were.

Glee!

Rachel's plan couldn't be any easier, all she had to do was introduce herself and it all went uphill.  
>"Hi!" she said to Kurt, tapping him on the shoulder.<br>Kurt looked at her strangely, looking at her hideous outfit before raising an eyebrow, "Hello... Who are you?"  
>"I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry, I'm new here."<br>"Well, since you're new I should let you know, being friends with me is not a good idea. People don't like me except the glee club, and even some of them still aren't comfortable with me around."  
>Rachel gave him her best star smile before replying, "Oh, I know all about you! I looked into your school's glee club before coming here. It may not be the best, but I have a feeling I can fix that."<br>Kurt tried to figure her out, but she was tricky. So far he could tell she was ambitious and had a horrible fashion sense. She wanted to join glee club and that's it is what he thought, "Alright Rachel. You can audition after school today or tomorrow. Your choice, by the way, I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel."  
>"Well Kurt Hummel, I'll be seeing you around! See ya." With that Rachel turned and walked confidently away, her hair bouncing up and down. Kurt shook his head and sighed as Mercedes and Tina came up to him.<br>"Come on Kurt!" Tina said excitedly, "Let's hurry to French so we can sit together."  
>Kurt closed his locker shut and they all made their way down the hall. "You know a strange girl came up to me and practically told me she's the only way our glee club can win this year." Both the girls burst out laughing at that, nobody was that amazing. If they were they'd be in vocal adrenaline, as much as they hated to admit it.<br>"See you cedes," Tina and Kurt sang as they walked into French, Mercedes had Spanish instead.  
>As Kurt and Tina walked in Blaine couldn't help but stare,that was until a dude with a Mohawk tapped his shoulder and whispered "Enjoying the view of Hummel?"<br>Blaine's face turned completely red and he quickly turned to face him. "Shut your mouth Mohawk!"  
>The boy just chuckled "Yeah whatever."<br>Blaine turned back to face foreword just in time to see Kurt taking the seat next to him talking to the Asian girl who sat in front of him. He tried to keep his focus to the front but his eyes kept betraying him and wondering to Kurt's soft skin and his deep blue eyes. Looks like he was going to fail French. Wait. That made no sense; he already spoke it, fluently. This is why he was in the advanced class.  
>Kurt was chatting up a storm with Tina, but he could feel somebody staring at him. After a few glances of finding the kid he tried to help earlier looking at him he couldn't take it anymore. "Is there something you want!"<br>Blaine's eyes went wide; he wasn't hiding the fact that he was interested in Kurt very well. Now was the time to show some bad boy and start a rep. So he put on his best smirk and said, "Maybe you're up for a little fun after school, if you know what I mean." He winked at him in case he didn't get what he was saying. Wait. What if he was actually the shallow type? That would bring trouble. But it looked like he wasn't and was seriously surprised.  
>His mouth dropped open and his face turned a deep shade of red. Nobody had ever said anything that suggestive to Kurt. Ever.<br>"Or if you can't wait, lunch'll do."  
>Kurt shook himself out of the shock of what he heard. He glanced at Tina to see if she was hearing the same thing, of course, she was. "Go..." the bell rang.<br>Blaine shrugged, he got the memo, and faced forewords to pay attention at the teacher who just walked in. Puck was a little shocked at what he heard. This kid was actually bad, which was NOT good for him. Blaine was gay, not afraid to show it and he could easily ruin Puck's rep, he needed to befriend this guy before his title was taken away. Though it might not be as easy as Puck would want.  
>Halfway through the class was already falling asleep. "Rachel should've let me have more coffee." he muttered to himself.<br>Kurt glanced over at him, clearly annoyed already. Blaine kept mumbling for the entire class, it was hard to try and focus. Then the teacher started talking about a group project, something that they'd be working on for a whole semester, worth half your grade.  
>"Alright, I will now tell you your partners." she said picking up a piece of paper. "Puck, you're with Tina. Amizio, you're with Derik. Kurt you're with Blaine."<br>Kurt didn't pay attention to the rest he was too busy glaring at Blaine, who had a huge smirk on his face. She asked them to sit with their partners and push the desks together, which all Kurt had to do was scoot over a bit. Blaine was getting a kick out of this, or so Kurt though. Really Blaine was having a hard time not running his hands through Kurt's soft brown hair; he was having trouble not staring at his soft pink lips. All of this was new to him. He'd always known he was gay, but this was worse. He had a crush, and a huge one at that. Kurt could just bloody well mess it all up! How could he even go this long without being actually nice to Kurt? The guilt of yelling at him earlier was eating at him.  
>Kurt noticed the tension between them, but he thought it was for something entirely different. Really he thought Blaine was just another lazy jerk who acted like he did to get attention for his awful life.<br>Class ended soon after, all that happened was the teacher discussing what exactly they were doing for this project. Tina and Kurt were as usual the first ones up; hurrying out of class to tell cedes exactly what had happened. They found Mercedes at the end of the hall talking to Brittany, the only really nice cheerio in glee club, well in the whole school. Glee club was like a HUGE messed up family, with more issues then needed.  
>"Cedes! You will never believe what just happened!" Tina giggled running over to her. Kurt walked right behind her, frowning.<br>"What happened?" Cedes asked after waving bye to Britt.  
>"She does not need to know Tina!" Kurt exclaimed, completely annoyed.<br>"Oh please, the hot new guy is gay and likes you! She needs to know!" Tina was practically buzzing with excitement.  
>"What new hot guy? Tell me everything now!" Cedes was aching to know why Tina was so worked up about it, well besides the guy liking Kurt. But Kurt did not look happy at all, not a good sign.<br>"Well, you remember that guy Finn and the other dude slushied?" Mercedes nodded waiting for her to continue, "Well, he's in our French class and well he has his eyes on Kurt and..."  
>"And he's a jerk who should just shut up! He's rude, crude and has no respect for anybody! Not even him!" Kurt interrupted practically steaming with anger.<br>Cedes laughed, "know all that from a French class?"  
>Tina giggled again, "He is very suggestive I'll just say that."<br>Mercedes laughed twice as hard finally getting why Tina was so worked up and Kurt so annoyed. Kurt groaned and started walking down the hall to his next class, Tina and Mercedes followed still laughing.

Glee!

Rachel's first class was completely boring. She learned that none of the glee club members were in this class thanks to a rude cheerleader. Apparently they weren't smart enough to take Advanced Chemistry. So she would gain nothing from sitting in this place for an hour each day. The teacher was at least decent and she did learn a few new things, but that wouldn't ever help her in life. Unless it magically found out how to spy on glee club without actually joining it. Thankfully her next class was advanced math and there was bound to be at least one glee club member in there, probably that wheelchair kid with the glasses.

Glee!

Blaine didn't have any more classes with Kurt so far, but it was only lunch so that didn't say much of anything. As he was sitting down in lunch he spotted Rachel sitting happily with... Oh no. Kurt. This kid was popping up everywhere! Next thing is all he'll hear from his sister is Kurt. Well probably more, but all he'll get out of it is Kurt. Rachel, (Kurt and a few others) glanced over, with an impressed smirk on her face. She knows everything now, and she'll never let Blaine live it down. Blaine acted like he wasn't paying any attention and took a sip of his drink, coffee.  
>"That's the guy you've been talking about? Blaine Anderson?" Rachel asked in a surprised tone.<br>"Yes! You know him?" Tina giggled sitting up, excited to know more. Kurt just rolled his eyes, even though he wanted to know a lot more.  
>"Mhm." she nodded sipping her apple juice, "He went to my old boarding school a few years back."<br>"So you're rich? Why are you at a school like this then?" Mercedes asked, munching on her tots and glancing over at Blaine again with Tina.  
>"Long story. But I hear your glee club is pretty good, so I'm joining." Berry stated matter-of-factly.<br>Kurt nodded, and then scrunched his nose, "Why do you wear such unfashionable clothing then?"  
>She glared at him and rolled her eyes, ignoring that last comment.<br>"Hey!" an Asian boy yelled from a few tables down, "Tina!" He got up from where he was sitting and moved next to Tina. "Who's the new friend?"  
>"I'm Rachel Berry, the one who will be leading you guys all the way in glee club." She told him before anybody else could say a thing.<br>He raised an eyebrow and Kurt and Tina just shrugged letting him know she'd said that before.  
>"Uh... Hi. I'm Mike... Chang."<br>Rachel smiled and went back to her apple juice, finishing it off.

Glee!

Lunch went fast for Rachel, she met two of the other glee club members and the others who were sitting at another table were also pointed out. Those were the popular ones who wore the bright red flashy colors and were only nice to them during glee. But she was going to change that. Glee club shouldn't be divided.  
>"What am I thinking! I'm not actually Rachel Berry!" she thought mentally scolding herself for the miss thought.<p>

The rest of the day went well too, she had math with Artie (wheelchair dude) and Mike. They seemed to get along fine with her and were excited to see her sing at glee club. This was right after school, where she was headed right now. Then she felt somebody grab her arm and pull her into an empty classroom. She almost fought back until he realized it was just her brother.  
>"How's your day going?" Blaine asked her smiling as he sat down on a nearby desk.<br>"Great! I'm on my way to glee club and they easily like me. How's your day?"  
>Blaine shrugged, "Average. Nothing interesting."<br>"Sure..." She giggled, "Kurt told me what you said and I saw that slushy hit you. Finn, the guy who did it, is Kurt's stepbrother." she sighed, "Do not start flirting again Blaine. I know its fun 'n all, but seriously. Do not get caught up."  
>"I know Rach, it's all just an act." he lied. The truth is he didn't think he could stop flirting. Kurt just started to infect him in the worst ways possible. "Don't worry!"<br>"Okay, I'll let you do what you have to." Rachel looked up at his hair and giggled a bit, "Curly? I thought you hate curly hair?"  
>She ran her fingers through his curly hair and smiled and her brother. The puppy like boy who has always seemed so little to her and acted like a kid, even though they were the same age, seemed like a whole new person to her.<br>"I thought it might complete the look. Now you should go to glee club. I'll see you later at the coffee shop." he told her, hugging her before leaving.  
>Rachel loved her brother; he was so sweet and understanding. She couldn't wait until they were both in glee club. Waking herself from her thoughts she walked out of the room and into the full glee club room.<br>"Rachel!" Tina and Kurt giggled from across the room.  
>"Hey!" she exclaimed quickly skipping with excitement over to them. Taking her seat Kurt, Tina and Cedes were all asking her what song she was going to try out with, but before she could answer Mr. Schuester walked in.<br>"Alright guys! Welcome back to the new year!" He paused as everybody clapped and shouted in excitement, "Now I know last year we got 11th place but this year we will get 5th or higher! This is our year guys!"  
>Again people started to cheer Mike, Artie and Finn were especially the loudest. Rachel clapped along with them but it felt wrong to just yet, luckily she would be one of them soon enough.<br>"Alright so, Kurt and Mike told me a new student, Rachel, would like to try out. Rachel, the floor is yours."  
>"Thank you Mr. Schuester," she stood up and walked to the piano where she gave Brad the sheet music, "I'm going to be doing a song from the musical west side story called, Somewhere." Kurt and Mercedes giggled with excitement at that, sitting on the edge of their seats, excited to hear it.<br>Rachel nodded at the pianist and he began the intro. Then she started.

_There's a place for us,  
>Somewhere a place for us,<br>Peace and quiet and open air,  
>Wait for us somewhere,<em>

There's a time for us,  
>Someday a time for us,<br>Time together with time to spare,  
>Time to learn, time to care,<br>Some day!

She put in all the emotion she could, giving it her all. Making sure they felt the way she felt.

_Somewhere.  
>We'll find a new way of living,<br>We'll find a way of forgiving,  
>Somewhere...<br>_

_There's a place for us,  
>A time and a place for us,<br>Hold my hand and we're halfway there,  
>Hold my hand and I'll take you there,<br>Somehow,  
>Someday,<br>Somewhere!  
><em>

She finished strong leaving everybody clapping as she took her seat back in-between Kurt and Tina.  
>"Alright I think I speak for us all when I say she's definitely in!"<br>Everybody clapped again, Artie whooping like usual.  
>"Okay! So back to the topic!" Mr. Schue stood up and moved to the board, on it he wrote something, "Friends."<br>Everybody groaned, this was totally pointless. Every year at the start the topic was always similar to get new club members.  
>"I know what you're thinking but this is more than the usual. We lost last year, not because we weren't good enough, but because we weren't united as a group."<br>"Mr. Schue, we're a group! We don't slushy glee club members anymore." Santana stated a little bit pissed.  
>"I thought we did that because we were in the glee club." Brittany added a bit confused. Santana just waved her thought away and waited for him to continue.<br>"Look! Our group is divided as we speak. You guys are all sitting on one side of the room, not together in the middle. Which is why this week not only will we try to get more members, good job by the way Kurt, we'll try to become a better team."  
>"And how do you think we'll do that?" Asked Quinn forcefully.<br>"By assigning you guys duets."  
>Complaints started coming from almost everybody. Nobody really liked that idea at all. It meant working with the other group.<br>"You want to win you have to do this! Besides it's a required now!" He almost yelled at them, they were being ridiculous. He grabbed a hat from the piano it was sitting on, "Now who wants to draw first."  
>Rachel was the first to raise her hand, followed by Brittany who thought that this was just a game.<br>"Okay Rachel, you go first."  
>She hopped off her seat and walked over, sticking her hand in the hat and pulling out a piece of paper, "My partner is Finn."<br>Finn shrugged and they both moved to two empty seats to sit next to each other.  
>"Alright Britt, you can go now." Schuester told a very eager Brittany.<br>"Yay!" she hummed getting up and skipping over. She dug her hand into the hat and pulled the paper out, "Who's Kcup?"  
>Puck rolled his eyes, "It's Puck! Idiot! I am so not doing this Mr. Schue! It's ridiculous! I'm out for today. See you losers!" Before anybody could say anything he got up and left, leaving Brittany in a daze.<br>"So I don't get to play?" she asked sweetly.  
>"We're not... Never mind, just pick a new one." Mr. Schue sighed holding the hat out again to her.<br>Again Brittany dug her hand into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper, "Santana! Yay!" Then she sat right back to where she was before.  
>"Okay, who's next?"<br>The pairing went fairly quickly, Artie went with a very reluctant Quinn, Mercedes went with Sam, Mike went with of course Tina, and that left Kurt alone because Puck left. But that didn't bug him; he said he'd be happy to do a duet with himself. Although Santana muttered something about vocal masturbation, making Quinn, Artie, Sam and Britt laugh.  
>Rachel left the club and walked to her car very eager to see her brother. She wanted to know more about his day and the whole thing with Kurt. Also she wanted to tell him about Glee club and her duet with Finn. They were to be singing need you now by lady antebellum. Then Finn stopped her as she was getting in.<br>"Rachel! Rachel Berry!"  
>She looked over at him, "Yes?"<br>"I was wondering if you wanted to go practice later today. If you want." he asked nicely, he seemed like the actually wanted the whole group thing united sort of thing. Perfect, just what she needed, Finn Hudson jock and gleek.  
>"I can't I have to get home. Dad's going to freak if I'm any more late, we're celebrating tonight so maybe tomorrow. See you Finn." before any more of the conversation continued she closed her car door and started the engine. Giving him a last wave and smile she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Review! I want to know what other people think! :D<p> 


	2. Going wrong way to fast

Since Rachel joined glee club easily all they had to do was get Blaine to join. But Blaine was stuck on what song to audition with. All he had was cheesy Disney songs and a few songs he wrote that he could do at the top of his head. The plan was he'd try and get in the next day, and then it would all be simple. Right now Blaine was going through some songs his old friend, from the spy academy he went to, told him about. So far nothing stood out, it all seemed hopeless. He groaned and lay back on his bed, giving up.  
>Then he heard a knock on his door.<br>"Come in!" he called, sitting up and closing his laptop.  
>At that Rachel opened the door and walked in, she was smiling big.<br>"Just got back from with that idiot who slushied me?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her sudden amazingly cheeriness.  
>"He's sweet. Just misunderstood. And yes I just got back." She told him annoyed, "Pick a song yet?"<br>He shook his head a laid back down, "No! I can't find a thing Rach!"  
>"Well, let me help you!" she giggled sitting on his bed and resting her head on his knees, "stop being a baby and think!"<br>"Think what Rachel? I've been looking for hours! Music isn't exactly what I'm good at."  
>"Yeah, right." she snorted and sat up grabbing his laptop.<br>"I got it!" he yelled sitting up really fast and taking back his laptop.  
>"Got what?"<br>"I'll sing MJ! It's perfect!"  
>Rachel straightened up, "I like the sound of that! Jackson was a legend! Who could even guess you weren't that curly head jerk you pretend to be with him." she laughed at her own joke.<br>Blaine just rolled his eyes and started typing on his computer searching for the song.  
>"Which one though?"<br>He hummed in thought for a second before answering, "I was thinking either Smooth Criminal, Wanna be startin somethin or Bad."  
>"How about you sing all 3 for me and I decide!"<br>"No! Not going to happen Rach! Just tell me which one."  
>"Fine!" she groaned, "Bad... I guess. Maybe you should just do when I get you alone. Remember you sang that with the Jays, you know at the academy?"<br>"Great idea Rach! I think I have the CD! You know the one we made when the "beatmaster" was sick and we were worried we wouldn't have him for the competition?" he told her reaching over and grabbing a stack of CD's to look through.  
>"Yeah! This'll work just fine. Not exactly bad boy," she made air quotes as she said that, "But it'll do."<br>"Rachel! Blaine! Dinner's ready!" a man called up from downstairs, their dad.  
>Blaine jumped up, leaving the cd's on the bed, and raced out of the room with Rachel. "I'll beat you!"<br>"Oh no you won't" she yelled running right behind him.  
>They both stormed into the kitchen yelling at each other that they won.<br>"No, I won!"  
>"No! I won Rachel!" Blaine pouted; the physical strength stuff is what Blaine was better at. Rachel was better at mental stuff.<br>"Rachel, Blaine won. Now sit down so we can eat." their dad said already sitting down and holding his husbands hand.  
>The twins took their seat and immediately started eating. Neither really realized how hungry they were, plus Hiram's food is the best!<br>"Mission wearing you two out?" LeRoy asked, clearly amused.  
>Blaine nodded and continued shoving food down his mouth, before taking a sip of his coke zero.<br>Rachel glanced at him, disgusted, "Yeah, who knew high school could be so tiring?"  
>Blaine snorted at that "You mean the Finn drama?"<br>"Blaine!" she screeched, "Shut your mouth! I'll tell them all about your drama!"  
>"You wouldn't dare! I told you it was all an act! It's not like I just hit on random guys Rach... Wait... Crap! I mean girls... I..." He went silent, Rachel, who had a smirk on her face, was the only one he'd told. Blaine knew his dads would be okay with it, but still he didn't want to just yet.<br>"Blaine...? Is there something you want to tell us?" Hiram asked kindly and a little amused. LeRoy was just beaming with pride at his son's sudden confession. He'd always known, he was just waiting till Blaine was ready.  
>"T-there's nothing..." he told him avoiding their gaze, playing with his food.<br>"Busted!" Rachel giggled.  
>"Shut up Rachel!"<br>"Blaine. Don't be mad at Rachel." LeRoy told him sternly  
>"Talk to us Blaine, you're not in trouble. Just let us know, how long have you been out? Or at least known?" Hiram asked him trying to be as calm as possible and not eager.<br>"I...I guess... Since 6th grade I've known. But I've never really outed myself. People at this school just know, I told Rachel in 9th grade. But I don't like it, they... They're really mean about it dad." Blaine looked down the whole time. He couldn't face his dads, not when he'd been hiding it for so long.  
>"Blaine, what do you mean? What happened?"<br>"It's nothing dad! Really, just leave it. I'm gay, can we stop talking now." This time he looked up. He sounded angry but you could see the hurt in his eyes.  
>"Rachel, do you know?" LeRoy asked wanting to get the truth out of somebody.<br>"Yeah, I do know. But before I tell you, there is nothing I can do without messing up the mission." She stated clearly so she wouldn't get in trouble.  
>"Rachel! Tell!"<br>"Okay! The first day... Some of the jocks..."  
>"Finn" Blaine muttered.<br>Rachel ignored him and continued, "Caught him eyeing... I mean looking at Hummel, one of the glee club members. They kind of slushied him. Gays are really not accepted, but I think Blaine toughness shows through so they usually leave him alone."  
>"Why didn't you tell us Blaine?" Hiram asked him concerned.<br>Blaine shrugged, "I didn't think it was important. It's not like you can do anything. And besides I saw Finn, the idiot who slushied me, get slushied himself because of glee club. So payback happened, just not by me."  
>LeRoy shook his head, "That is not okay."<br>"Guys! Please just leave it!" he snapped, "I'm not hungry anymore. I'll just go touch up on the song." he got up, took his dishes to the kitchen, and went up to his room slamming the door.  
>"Rachel, is there anything we can do?" Hiram asked wanting to do all he can.<br>"No. Not this time daddy. Its okay, Blaine tough, this'll all soon stop. I'm going to shower and go to bed." She got up, put the dishes in the kitchen and went to the stairs, "Good night dads!" she called before going up and into her room.

Glee!

"School went fast the next day, it was a Friday and they had until Monday for their duets. Rachel kept talking about how good Finn was at singing but not dancing. Blaine kept his distance from Kurt, well when he could. French was like torcher, it was testing his self-control completely. Right now it was the end of French, they had about 3 minutes left and Blaine was singing a song softly.  
>"You're good you know." Kurt told him in French, trying to keep up a conversation.<br>Blaine dared to look into those blue eyes, "I better be! I was the lead singer for the Jays for 2 years straight."  
>"Really? Isn't that the Springwood glee club?"<br>"Yes, I like to sing. Surprised Hummel?" he raised an eyebrow crossing his arms.  
>"A bit, yeah. Why don't you join out club?" he asked biting his lip trying to keep from looking at Blaine's muscles.<br>"No thanks. I don't feel like getting slushied by frakenteen again."  
>"Finn won't slushy you again. He gets that you are not to be pissed off now. Besides he's in the club."<br>Blaine sighed and shrugged, "I guess I could try out. At least if anybody slushies' me it'll be an excuse to hurt somebody."  
>"Okay, good. It's after school in the choir room." Kurt beamed with pride. That would be two new members just from him, and if Blaine was the lead singer for the Jays then he must be good.<br>Class ended and Blaine was the first one out, glancing at a chatting Kurt before leaving.

Glee!

Rachel and Blaine had one class together, that was history. But of course they didn't talk at all. Not even when they were in a group together, mostly because Blaine didn't say a word to anybody. Thankfully that was last period and Glee club was next. Rachel was the first to leave; Blaine stayed longer and took his time.  
>As soon as Rachel walked in she tripped, thanks to Puck. She got right up and brushed herself off, "Well at least I didn't fall and break my talent." she stated ignoring the giggles that broke out.<br>Everybody had already arrived, including Mr. Schue. Kurt was starting to get disappointed, he thought Blaine would show, but then he heard a that familiar voice from the doorway.  
>"I'm going to try out." the smooth voice called out from the doorway interrupting Schue.<br>"Oh. Okay. Good job guys! Another person." he told the club before looking back at Blaine like before. "Go ahead, the floor's yours."  
>Santana, Puck, Finn, Artie (who all had problems with Blaine before) looked pissed. Rachel though was trying so hard not to smile at Blaine.<br>"Okay, I have the music so no instruments." He took out his IPod and started searching for it.  
>"What song are you singing Anderson?" Quinn asked, she'd heard all about him from the club even though they never met.<br>"When I get you alone," he told her before winking at Kurt.  
>Tina and Mercedes burst into giggles, but they tried to contain it. Kurt did not look happy at all, he glared at him. Rachel was also trying not to laugh because she knew even more than them. Finn looked disturbed. Blaine Anderson, who was bad news, was flirting with HIS stepbrother.<br>"O-okay... Whenever you're ready" Mr. Schue told him.  
>He smirked at pressed play.<br>His voice shocking everybody, except Rachel. 

_Ohhh, baby girl, where you at?  
>Got no strings, got men attached.<br>Can't stop that feelin' for long, no.  
>Mmm, you makin' dogs wanna beg.<br>Breakin' them off your fancy legs.  
>But they make you feel right at home, now.<em>

_Ohhh, see all these illusions just take us too long.  
>And I want it bad...<br>Because you walk pretty, because you talk pretty.  
>'Cause you make me sick, and I'm not leavin' till you're leavin'.<em> 

He was singing to Kurt, obviously flirting, but he knew how to attract the crowd so he looked at other people to, occasionally winking at Quinn, Britt, or Rachel, just for fun. 

_Oh, I swear there's something when she's pumpin', askin' for a raise.  
>Well does she want me to carry her home now?<br>So does she want me to buy her things?  
>On my house, on my job.<br>On my loot, shoes, my shirt, my crew, my mind.  
>My father's last name?<em>

_When I get you alone.  
>When I get you you'll know, babe.<br>When I get you alone.  
>When I get you alone.<em>

He was dancing around making sure it wasn't too not Blaine Anderson bad boy, but still fun. Blaine really knew how to capture the crowd, he did it naturally. 

_Baby girl you da sh…  
>That makes you my equivalent.<br>_

He held up a finger as if to shush Kurt, winking in the process. Kurt's jaw dropped, Blaine was smirking an enjoying the effect he had. 

_Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight, all right.  
>All my dawgs talkin' fast:<br>Ain't you got some photographs?  
>'Cause you shook that room like a star, now.<br>Yes you did, yes you did._

_All these intrusions just take us too long.  
>And I want you so bad…<br>Because you walk city, because you talk city.  
>'Cause you make me sick, and I'm not leavin' till you're leavin'.<em>

_So I pray to something she aint bluffin', rubbin' up on me.  
>Well does she want me to make a vow?<br>Check it, well does she want me to make it now?  
>On my house, on my job.<br>On my loot, shoes, my voice, my crew, my mind.  
>My father's last name?<em>

_When I get you alone  
>When I get you you'll know, babe<br>When I get you alone  
>When I get you alone<br>Oohh…  
>When I get you alone<br>_

He finished, and everybody started clapping. Kurt though was dumbfounded and still trying to compose himself from what just happened. Rachel clapped along and acted happy and excited, but she was pissed. She could tell her brother was flirting and he took it way too far. Maybe it wasn't the best song choice.  
>"Blaine you are so in!" Artie announced over the clapping.<br>Blaine just smirked and sat down in the back corner, now everybody was in the middle together.  
>"Okay. Blaine right now we're doing duets, so I'm assuming you're in?" Mr. Schue asked now that everybody had gone quiet again.<br>Blaine shook his head, "Not my style Schue, but I'll be happy to watch."  
>Kurt was relieved, if he did do it then the only duet available was with Kurt, Puck still wouldn't do it. Like Kurt actually cared.<br>"Are you sure Blaine?"  
>Kurt cleared his throat to make Mr. schue look at him. Schue turned his head and raised an eyebrow. Kurt shook his head practically begging him to let Blaine be.<br>"Alright, your choice Blaine. Now let's go have our weekend fun! Remember on Monday your duets are to be performed, so be ready. Alright you guys can go now."  
>Blaine was the first one up; relieved he didn't have to spend so long in the club. It all felt wrong, he was with the new directions, not the jays. He went straight home, everybody else wanting to hang out.<p>

Glee!

"Why can't you just let it be!" Blaine yelled, he never yelled at his dads. NEVER! This whole thing was eating him alive. But what happened next made everything explode, Rachel came home. With Kurt!  
>The door opened and in walked the two of them, "I'm back! A friend is with me!" she called, waiting for somebody to answer. No answer. "Anybody home?"<br>Kurt looked around, their house was nice, a really home-y feel to it. He was studying the way everything was set up when he heard a familiar voice, he couldn't quiet place who it belonged to.  
>"Rachel? Who did you bring?" the voice called, sounding very cautious.<br>"I thought you'd be in your room! Sorry!" she squeaked, "We'll just go to mine!"  
>"Rachel! Who is with you?" the voice now sounded panicked. And even more familiar. Why couldn't Kurt remember?<br>"Rachel, just tell us." Hiram called from the same room as the other voice.  
>"Kurt... Hummel. My friend from glee club." she told them a little quieter than before.<br>"What! Rachel! Bloody idiot!" the boy called again. This time Kurt recognized the voice.  
>"Rachel... Is that... Blaine?" Kurt asked, completely shocked.<br>"N-no... That's just Chris! He goes to Dalton. Because he's... Gay... And gets bullied a lot..."  
>LeRoy walked over with a smile, "Hello! I'm LeRoy Anderson, Rachel's father. Nice to meet you Kurt."<br>"Dad!" She shrieked, "Berry! Not Anderson!"  
>"Rachel! What's going on!" Kurt almost yelled at her, everything was so confusing.<br>"Why did you have to bring HIM over! Of all the gleeks!" Blaine yelled walking in, there was no use in hiding it. "You shouldn't have brought anybody Rachel." His voice was dark and harsh, Rachel had never EVER heard Blaine like this. He was always happy, and she didn't think this was part of an act.  
>"I-I..." Rachel was lost for words, she didn't even think about bringing anybody home.<br>He glared at Rachel and Kurt, "So Kurt," he retorted his voice filled with a dark sort of anger, "Found out Rachel and I's little secret. Don't you dare spread it around." he took a step closer, inching forward with almost every word, "Or I. Will. Mess. You. Up! Got it Hummel?"  
>Kurt nodded taking a step back; Blaine was getting way to close.<br>Blaine looked at Rachel, "Don't you ever bring anybody over again without warning! Got it?"  
>Rachel nodded; she hated to see Blaine like this. His voice was like venom but smooth like ice. His eyes were full of hatred and pain, he looked so lost and confused, but so hurt and angry and the same time.<br>Blaine ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut. Leaving everyone downstairs in an awkward silence. He jumped on his bed landing on his stomach just before the tears started to sting his eyes. Everything just kept getting worse; he honestly hated being the stupid bad boy. He wanted this all to be real, not a mission. Just have a normal life until collage at least, he wanted a boyfriend, and he wanted a nice family. More than anything he wanted to be with Rachel at school freely. None of that would ever happen; he was forced to be a spy. Not that he didn't enjoy it, he really did, and he just wanted a nice normal family for a little while.  
>Rachel on the other hand had a huge mess to clean up. She'd done the worst thing ever to Blaine. It was hard enough for him, but bringing Kurt to know they lived together was crossing the line, she knew that.<br>LeRoy left them to talk; he knew this would be bad.  
>"Kurt... I'm so sorry!" Rachel yelped.<br>"Save it Rachel. I'm just going to go." he grabbed his bag from the floor and opened the front door, "And don't worry. I won't tell." He left without another word.

Glee!

On Monday Kurt decided to let it slide for Rachel, he really just thought Blaine was the one who wanted it hidden. So he talked to her casually and never told anybody the twin's secret. Not even Mercedes, his best friend. The easy thing was Blaine didn't show up, he had the whole day of actual freedom. But Blaine being at home must've been eating her alive because she hardly said a word all through lunch. Something must've been going on, something bigger then Kurt finding out. He had to ask Rachel, but not in front of all their friends. Even Finn and Sam were now sitting with them. Puck would never to that and the cheerios all sat together, but it was an improvement. Everybody around him seemed to be enjoying their lunch but Rachel. It was all just a blur to him; he didn't really pay attention to what anybody was saying. All he wanted to talk about was Blaine, but he could only do that with Rachel without insulting him.  
>"Kurt? Kuuurrrtt?" Mercedes called pulling him from his thoughts.<br>"What? Oh sorry Cedes. What were you saying?" Kurt could tell she was amused at his sudden daydreaming, he always listened to Cedes unless something was bugging him.  
>"Got something on your mind?" she asked him.<br>"Or someone?" giggled Tina.  
>"Seriously? Someone Tina? I know who you're talking about." Kurt rolled his eyes, Finn paying more attention the before.<br>"Who?" Finn asked.  
>Rachel put her head down and she was avoiding looking at anybody.<br>"Rach, are you okay?" Tina asked her noticing her quietness.  
>"I'm not feeling so great." she muttered of course lying.<br>Kurt gave her a look of sympathy, he really knew what had been going on. According to her Blaine hadn't said a word to the whole family; and that was weird. That was all he knew so far but he would make Rachel explain more.  
>"Want me to take you to the nurse?" Kurt asked sweetly, really he just wanted time alone to talk to her. Rachel knew that and she wanted to explain a little bit to him, so she nodded and they both got up.<br>"I'll see you guys at glee club," he called over his shoulder as they both walked away.  
>As soon as they got away from the crowd Kurt spoke not wanting to waste any time, "Rachel tell me everything. I'm not mad, I just want things explained."<br>"Okay," she sighed heavily, "I'll tell you." Rachel wasn't really going to tell him, she was going to make up some story. She wasn't the type of person to tell the truth, unless to Blaine, especially on a mission. "Blaine and I are twins, we were adopted at the age of 6 thanks to Hiram and LeRoy, our stepparents. We both love them a lot but Blaine doesn't show it. He did at first but that was until he shut us all out. When we got to middle school Blaine came out, he got bullied baddly for it, and he was scared for being who he was, gay. So he turned into what his now, it's sort of like a shield. It's his way of protecting himself, and the reason why we didn't tell anyone was because he didn't think it would be safe here. That was why he went to Dalton before, I went to Dobry, but we switched schools this year..."  
>Kurt listened to her, his heart slightly breaking. Blaine had it bad, it must've been awful, considering how he'd turned out now. Rachel was looking down now and she wasn't speaking anymore. Was that... Is she crying? "Rachel, I am so sorry. I promise never to tell anybody, never."<br>She looked up and managed a weak smile, that was fake of course. She was faking it all and so far Kurt was fooled. Making herself tear up a bit worked really well. Rachel knew she would regret lying like this but she had to, for Blaine's sake. "Blaine..." she said under her breath.  
>"What?"<br>"Nothing... I'm seriously going to the nurse. So I'll see you tomorrow okay?"  
>Kurt nodded, "Okay, feel better Rachel. And let Blaine know that I won't tell anybody."<br>"Alright, bye Kurt." She waved and hurried off to the nurse where she'd fake sick and go home to talk to Blaine.

Glee!

"Why can't I let this go? Dad it's killing me... What do I do?" Blaine had been talking to Hiram all day. At first it was to try and blow some steam, then it was to fix the silence he brought, but now it was for advice.  
>"Blaine, I'm not the person you should be talking to." Hiram told him, his arm was around Blaine for comfort.<br>"Who should I be talking to?" Blaine really didn't need to ask, the answer was clear as day.  
>"Rachel, and you know you guys need to talk. Might as well do it when she gets home from school."<br>Hiram gave Blaine a quick hug before leaving him to think.  
>Next thing Blaine knows he opening his eyes and Rachel is coming in.<br>"Hey baby brother. Sorry to wake you," she tip toed to his bed, and sat on the edge of his bed. "We need to talk."  
>Blaine sat up, rubbed his eyes and nodded, "I was thinking the same thing Rach."<br>"I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry. But I made up a really good lie to Kurt an he promised not to tell anyboy." Rachel was practicaly begging, even if she would never admit it.  
>"Thanks Rachel, but that's not what I was going to say. I need some real advice this time."<br>"Alright, well what is it then?" she crossed her legs and sat up straight.  
>"I don't think I want to lie to Kurt. I know it sounds crazy but I don't think I CAN lie to him, it's like i'm going against every instinct I have. The thing is, this doesn't feel like a mission to me, it feels kind of like a place they're putting us until needed."<br>"No Blaine. Do not start thinking that, I know why you want it to be that way but it can't. You know that." Rachel told him, her voice serious.  
>"But Rach, how many missions have you heard of where the glee club has some top secret information? It just sounds wrong! They're all good people, except maybe Santana."<br>She shook her head and sighed heavily, "Blaine... Stop all of this. I know where you're headed, just leave it alone. You'll just cause to much problems, security problems. You know exactly what'll happen. To you, me, our dads, and yes if you keep going with it, even Kurt."  
>Blaine knew it was true, growing up like this he knew he could never have a family. His dads just got lucky, and he and Rachel got lucky too. Their family could've been torn apart easily, but it held strong. No way would he ever be a dad, he couldn't just snap his fingers and be done, it never happend that way.<br>"Let's not talk about this, we have company and there's pizza. So come on down and just enjoy it, okay?" Rachel got up and held her hand out, just like she always did when Blaine was hurt or sad. He nodded and took it, both leaving his room.  
>"Who's here Rach?" Blaine asked making Rachel smile. He was starting to act like the little puppy Blaine she always loved.<br>"Blaine! Is that you?" A voice called from downstairs, it was way to familiar to Blaine, he knew exactly who it was coming from.  
>"Jeff!" Blaine let go of Rachel's hand and ran all the way down, 2 steps at a time, into the living room. There he saw his old closest friends, the ones who were in his training group. They called themselves the Warblers. All of the sudden they were all hugging and Blaine forgot all about his mission and everybody in the McKinley glee club, he was happy to be back with his group.<br>"Why are you guys here? You have no idea how much I missed you!" Blaine was hugging every Warbler tightly and chatting way to much.  
>Nick chuckled, "We came to see you Blaine. It's kind of boring without our lead warbler at training. Since you... You know graduated."<br>"Top of your class!" Wes grinned.  
>"Man, when do you guys get out of there? I though you all passed last week." Blaine was confused, the guys always stayed in touch with him and they were going on and on about it for so long.<br>"Don't worry, we did. We just haven't got a official mission yet, so it's been slow." Trent sighed sitting on the couch.  
>"Alright enough talk about the academy, you're making me wish I was young again." LeRoy laughed at his own joke, "Let's eat some pizza!"<br>Everybody ran into the other room, obviously hungry. Of course they were always hungry, they were boys.  
>Rachel stayed behind, her phone ringing. Sitting on the arm rest she picked up the phone, "Hello?"<br>"Hey Rachel! It's Kurt. How's it going with... You know... Blaine?" Kurt asked, you could tell he was curious to know.  
>Rachel giggled, "Everything's fine. In fact... Never better."<br>"What is all that noise? Are you having a party or something?"  
>Rachel didn't realize how loud the boys were, really she never noticed, she was used to it. They were singing Misery like they used to, A capella style.<br>"Oh, no not really," she yelled as the singing got louder, "Blaine has his old friends over. The singing group, they tend to only sing and never do anything else."  
>"Wow! They're good, any chance we'll compete against them and crush them?" Kurt gave a slight laugh, Rachel joined in too.<br>"No, they're all graduated. Blaine was the last one, they all left at the same year but he still has this year of high school."  
>"Rachel!" David yelled, they stopped singing for a bit so they could all eat.<br>"Hold on a sec Kurt," she covered the mouth piece of the phone, "What is it David?"  
>"Come eat with us! We didn't just miss Blaine, besides if you don't we'll eat all the pizza!" he laughed and went back to his conversation with Wes.<br>Rachel shook her head and sighed. She would never really understand those guys.  
>"Rach? You still there?" Kurt asked at the now sudden silence.<br>"Oh! Yes, I'm still here." she woke herself from her thoughts, "Sorry I have to go, it's dinner time. Talk to you tomorrow."  
>"Alright, bye Rachel."<br>"Bye." She hung up the phone and went into the kitchen to the begining of ice ice baby.

Glee!

Blaine couldn't believe his friends had come! He hadn't seen them in forever. It was unbelievable, the Warblers could always make him smile no matter what, it was just an affect they had on him. Rachel swore she had nothing to do with it, but Blaine knew better. She had everything to do with it. He loved her to death and almost forgot just why he was so mad, although he forgave her. While he was at school, for show around Kurt, he would have a little fun with being the bad boy with Rachel. Jeff and Nick had made sure they set aside sometime just for the three of them while the warblers were partying away. The conversation was at first only about himself, the boys wanting to catch up. At first Blaine thought that was completly normal, his two closest friends wanting to catch up because he didn't really fill them in on his life after the academy. But then he could feel tension building up, and he started noticing the two acting differently.  
>"Blaine?" Nick called waking him from his thoughts.<br>Blaine shook himself back to reality and nodded a 'yes' before realizing he had no reason to. No question had really been asked.  
>"Dude. You okay? You're acting strange, again." Jeff asked concerned.<br>"I'm fine. Sorry. Just zoned out for a second." he shifted uncomfterably on his bed, thinking they would push further. But Jeff just shrugged and linked his hands with Nick again. His eyes widened. That was it! Blaine figured out what was wrong, or right, whichever it was. Nick and Jeff were together! Of course they wanted to talk to him alone, probably hadn't even told the others yet. "Wait! Are you guys together? Like dating?"  
>Nick just looked down and blushed letting Jeff speak for them, "Yep. One day we were just studying and it happend."<br>"When you mean it just happend did you mean you went all the way?" Blaine wiggled his triangular eyebrows hysterically before winking. Nick turned a deeper shade of red, even Jeff blushed a bit.  
>"No! Blaine! You are such a perv!"<br>Blaine burst out laughing and soon Nick and Jeff joined in. After they managed to calm themselves and get serious Blaine started again, "I always knew you guys would end up together, even if you never admited you were even gay."  
>Jeff rolled his eyes and Nick went back to his shy self. Nick probably was the one who made Jeff keep it a secret for so long. He never was big on PDA, not even when he dated Rachel for a bit. Awkward time that was for them, Blaine couldn't complain about Rachel with Nick around, it made him so mad. Luckily it lasted about a month before silence between them, then another 2 months befor everything was normal again.<br>"So when are you going to tell the guys?" Blaine asked trying to get them to talk again.  
>"I don't know. It's not that we don't want to it's just... Nicky.." Blaine smiled as Jeff said 'Nicky' "He hasn't told his parents he's even gay yet."<br>Nick shifted closer to Jeff, looking down.  
>"Oh. The guys won't tell If you tell them before then, and they'll back you up If needed. You know that right Nick? And I'll always back you up." Blaine was telling both of them but looking straight at Nick so he could get the point across to him.<br>Nick finally spoke, "I know Blaine. Thanks, for being such a great friend." he looked up and smiled before laying his head on Blaine's shoulder.  
>The conversation soon ended and all of the Warblers had to go. Blaine was sad to see them go, but they all promised to have a pool party at his house soon. Blaine, Jeff and Nick were really planning to tell the guys there about Niff. Nif was Blaine's couple name for Nick and Jeff, at first it was an accident but It kind of stuck so of course Blaine would use it always. Now Blaine was lying in bed thinking about his day, all that happend so far with the mission. He was taught to evaluate each day no matter if you're on a mission or not. It was just was you did to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Right now everything seemed perfect, the glee club had nothing to hide, they were all so open it was hard to believe this was an actual mission. Little did Blaine know Rachel was thinking the same thing. After the talk earlier with Blaine she had been wondering if he was actually right about the 'mission'.<p> 


	3. SPY yes or no?

Sorry it took so long! BEEN VERY BUSY! Had trouble deciding on where to end it too. I finally found that part. So you'll see where it ends. Anyways… A lot of Niff in this. I know this is a Klaine story, but I promise Niff won't take the spotlight so much anymore. It's just REALLY important to the story so bear with me! ENJOY!

Currently Blaine was at home, he still hadn't gone to school but it had only been one day. He had just finished talking to Niff, they were just about to tell Nick's parents. Nick was freaking out about it, no longer shy to talk about him and Jeff around Blaine. Jeff calmed him down more than you can count with a soft kiss on the lips, which helped every time thankfully. Now Blaine could just relax for a while and watch a movie, probably a Disney one. Or so he thought. Just when he put in Aladdin, Rachel texted him.  
>'Hey Blainey Bear 3 I know you might be mad, but I've figured it might be a good idea... If Kurt came over? We can get into fights and you can say mean things if it makes you feel better! ~Rach'<br>Blaine thought about it for a moment, it might be good to show Kurt Bad boy Blaine in full. So he texted her back.  
>'Okay, that's fine. I'll just go up to my room and play music really loud. ~BB'<br>Blaine shut the movie off, regretting agreeing with Rachel, even if it might actually help. He went up to his room and shut the door.

Glee!

"Rachel are you sure it's okay? Last time I came over it didn't go so well..." Kurt shifted in his seat uncomfortably; they'd just arrived at the Anderson-Berry home.  
>"Yes Kurt! Don't worry about it. You already know about me and Blaine so it'll be fine. Plus my dads are gone for the rest of the week. Now c'mon, let's go in." she hopped out of her car, Kurt hesitantly doing the same.<br>Blaine looked out the window and saw the two walking up the driveway, he didn't think they'd be that fast. "Crap! They came way too soon!"  
>He pulled the shirt he was wearing now off and put a white t-shirt on. After putting the leather jacket on he turned on his music and laid on his bed, pretending to be actually listening.<br>Rachel and Kurt walked in the house to the sound of loud music, the kind neither of them liked.  
>"Blaine! Turn it down!" Rachel screamed annoyed with it already, of course Blaine couldn't hear. "Let's go to my room and drown his music with our favorite musical."<br>"Sounds good to me." Kurt grinned and followed Rachel up the stairs to her room. On the way down the short hall they passed what Kurt assumed was Blaine's room and he couldn't help but wonder what it actually looked like on the inside. Was he a neat freak? He didn't look like it, his room was probably a mess.  
>"So how about we listen to defying gravity. That outta drown his music out." Rachel exclaimed as they walked into her room, waking Kurt from his thoughts, he just nodded. Anything was better than that crap Blaine was listening to.<br>She skipped over to her iPod dock, put her iPod in, and pressed play. Defying gravity rang throughout her room not quite loud enough to drown out whatever Blaine was listening to but still loud.  
>"I think I'll try defying gravity." Rachel sang along casually, her voice was very impressive.<br>Blaine couldn't stand that song; he'd heard it way too many times. Even for his normal self it was starting to annoy him. So to drown it out he turned his music up louder, right now it was playing bullet for my valentine. David had suggested a few rock bands that were good and Blaine would be okay fake liking. Except he did in fact like the bands, he had no clue rock music was so good. Usually he listened to 80's rock and Broadway songs, like Rachel. And well occasionally Disney songs that he thankfully took them off his iPod for a while, that would've been awkward for Kurt to hear. He got knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Rachel pounding on his door and practically screaming.  
>"Blaine Anderson! Open this door right now!"<br>He groaned, turned the music down, walked to the door and opened it, "What do you want Berry?"  
>"Keep your stupid, loud, and horrible excuse for music down! It's awful and annoying! I can't hear myself sing!" she yelled. Kurt was standing awkwardly at Rachel's doorway, practically staring at Blaine who had his jacket off and his white shirt was showing off his arms a bit too well. Blaine peaked over her shoulder and smirked, "Hey Hummel. Enjoying the view?" He leaned against the doorframe as he watched Kurt's face flush red and him scramble back into the room.<br>"Jerk!" Rachel smacked his arm and glared, she was impressed with how good he was at flirting. But he was probably doing it for real. Not just for a character, this was scaring her a bit. Blaine might take it too far with Kurt and make things go horribly wrong. Rolling her eyes she stomped off to her room and slammed her door shut.  
>Blaine frowned; he had no clue why he was acting like that. He had said that to Kurt as himself, Blaine Anderson-Berry. Not the messed up bad boy, Blaine Anderson. He shut his door and laid on his bed sighing. This would be a long week.<p>

Glee!

Kurt was a little disappointed that he didn't see Blaine for the rest of the day. He didn't even see him when they ate dinner.  
>"Rachel was kidding. He does keep to himself." he told himself.<br>Of course he was curious but he wouldn't really admit it to anyone, well maybe Mercedes. 'Actually talking to Cedes is a good idea. She is the best at keeping secrets.' he thought grabbing his phone and dialing Cedes' number.  
>After a few rings she picked up, "Where did you go after glee club?"<br>Kurt grinned, of course she answer with a question. "I went to Rachel's. That's why I called, Blaine was there."  
>"Oh hell to the no! Kurt! He may be the finest boy next to Sam but neither you nor Rachel should seriously get mixed up with him!"<br>"Cedes, just let me tell you! Rachel doesn't have a choice. You really think we'd have him randomly over at her house? You can't tell anybody. But..." Kurt's voice trailed off, he was hesitant to tell now.  
>"Kurt! Tell me! Tell me now!"<br>Kurt took a deep breath, "Blaine is Rachel's twin brother. They were both adopted at a young age."  
>For what felt like an hour all Kurt could hear was silence. Then he heard... Was that giggling? "Mercedes! This isn't funny!"<br>She calmed herself down, "I know. I'm sorry, you're right. But Kurt, if you think for a second I'm going to believe that..."  
>"Oh c'mon! Their voices are both unbelievably strong; they could easily pull off Broadway without trying. You have to admit, the way they keep glaring at each other in glee club is sort of obvious."<br>Mercedes laughed, "Alright. I guess I believe you, but maybe Tina..."  
>"No! You can't tell anybody! Not even Sam!" Kurt cut her off.<br>"But Kurtsie!" she whined, clearly annoyed that she couldn't tell anybody.  
>"Cedes! No! They obviously don't want people to know. Well I don't think Rachel cares... But Blaine, he's had it rough. He had it rough at a younger age. Which is why he shut everybody out, it's why he is the way he is, Cedes. If it all got out I'm sure it wouldn't be good for him." Kurt sighed and sat on his bed, bouncing a bit, "Besides, I know there's more to the story. There is no way somebody could be the way he is with just a little bullying."<br>Mercedes listened and understood what Kurt was saying; she also understood that Kurt really cared, not just about Rachel, but also Blaine. "You care about him, don't you."?  
>"What! No! Why would you..." he paused and ran his fingers through his hair, "Yes. There's just something more there, I know it! You should've heard him when his old friends were over, he sounded happy. Rachel and I were on the phone and they were singing. Singing! A capella! So there is more, there's a happy little boy screaming to get out. I just got to find out what exactly it is that's hurting him and shutting himself out."<br>Kurt could practically hear Mercedes grinning, "Then find out what that is white boy! I got to go. Mom's calling me; I'll talk to you later. Bye Kurt."  
>"Bye." Kurt hung up and laid down thinking. Mercedes was right, he really did care. But why? Yeah there was something more to Blaine, he knew it, but why does he care? Thankfully before he got too far in his thoughts his father called him down for dinner. It was the hudson-hummel weekly family dinner night, something Kurt dreaded all week.<br>"Kurt! Finn! Dinner! Carole's home!" Burt called from the kitchen.  
>"Okay, be down in a second!" He called, getting up and opening his door to see Finn, who doesn't need to be told twice, rushing past him to dinner.<br>"Food! I'm starving!" he yelled excitedly.  
>Kurt rolled his eyes and followed quietly down the stairs.<p>

Glee!

"Dads? I need to talk to you." Rachel said quietly, stepping into their room.  
>"What is it pumpkin?" Hiram asked, sitting up in his bed.<br>Rachel slowly made her way to the bed and sat down on it, sitting on Hiram's side. "I'm worried about Blaine."  
>Hiram and LeRoy looked at each other than back at Rachel, "Why are you worried about him?" LeRoy asked.<br>"He won't stop going on about Kurt. It's only been 2 days since he's been back at school and every time we talk, we talk only about Kurt."  
>Hiram sighed, "He's in love. I should've realized it sooner. That day when Kurt came over, when he first found out who was with you his voice showed panic, but his eyes... They looked almost... Hopeful."<br>"Dad, he keeps going on about this mission being all just a temporary placement. Just something to keep us out of the way until needed. Sometimes I wonder if he's right."  
>LeRoy looked at his partner, both having some sort of silent agreement. "Rachel. I promise you. They wouldn't do it like this if it was a placement, they'd tell you."<br>Rachel nodded and sighed, "I'll just go to bed then. Night dads. Love you." She kissed and hugged them both before walking out of their room in her bunny slippers.  
>When Hiram heard Rachel's door close he immediately jumped into conversation, "Do you think we're doing the right thing? Not telling them?"<br>"Hiram." LeRoy started taking Hiram's hand in his own, "If they were to fall in love now then they'd never be able to be spies. That's how it goes."  
>"That's not fair, we fell in love. We're together."<br>LeRoy sighed, "But we were both spies. Blaine likes Kurt. Kurt's not a spy. So he can't be with Kurt. He could, but only if he wanted to quit spying."  
>"LeRoy... What if he doesn't want to be a spy? What if he wants to do something else and he feels like he'll disappoint us if he doesn't spy?"<br>LeRoy had no answer for that. Instead he just turned off the light and went to bed. That was something he didn't want to deal with, not now at least.

Glee!

It was Friday. Blaine's favorite day of the week, also the night of the warbler's get together (pool party). Only it was just morning and he had 7 hours of school, then an hour of glee club. He pulled up into the parking lot, and just as he was getting off his bike he saw Santana making her way over to him.  
>"Hey, Anderson!" she called stopping right in front of his bike.<br>"I'm gay, so if you want to go have some fun I'd ask maybe Puck." he stated grabbing his backpack.  
>She rolled her eyes and continued, "Perv. I was just going to ask you to come to a party tonight. You're cool enough to come, if you go with me of course."<br>Blaine just laughed and started walking away, "I got plans Santana. Better plans than a lame high school party."  
>"Oh c'mon! It'll easily boost your popularity, and you need it because glee club isn't helping you." she walked after him.<br>"I don't care about popularity, that's the kind of thing jocks and cheerleaders like you THINK is important. I've already got a rep here. I beat Puck's bad boy rep easily, people back off. A party is not going to keep that up, that's how Puck lost it. Bye Santana, and watch out for that slushy Kurofsky has in his hand!" Blaine told her walking away, but turning around in time to see, not Santana get slushied, but Kurt and Rachel. Just then something inside of him snapped. He couldn't tell if it was because of Rachel or Kurt, but he wouldn't stand for anymore slushies'''. He grabbed the extra slushy out of Amizio's hand that was meant for Santana, and called out for Kurofsky. "Hey! Kurofsky!"  
>Kurofsky turned around to see a VERY pissed Blaine Anderson, "Wow! Upset I slushied your..." Something cut him off, an ice cold drink. Blaine had actually done it; he stooped to the ultimate low, he slushied Kurofsky.<br>"Next time, think before you slushy somebody!" Blaine yelled, throwing the cup down. He turned to look at a rather confused Santana and shocked Kurt and Rachel.  
>"Blaine...?" Kurt walked over to him, "Why did you do that?"<br>Blaine realized what he did. He didn't even think about it, it just had happened. So of course he made up a lie, even though the truth was he was just being protective, "Had to slushy somebody Hummel. See ya in glee club" he winked and walked off, pushing Amizio's into a locker as he did.  
>Kurt looked at Rachel, then back at Blaine. "Blaine! Wait a second!" Kurt called, starting to go after him.<br>"Kurt, let him go. He doesn't want to be bothered." Rachel explained, holding onto Kurt's wrist to keep him from going, "Let's go get cleaned up." Kurt nodded and Rachel led them to the bathroom.  
>Blaine was confused and very upset with himself. He hadn't even been able to control his anger, something spies had to control every day. But slushying Rachel just pushed him, or was it just because of Kurt. His head was whirling through confusion and hate, all directed at Kurt Hummel. The boy made his do things he had never thought he would ever do in his life. He made him say things he always would regret saying. Blaine stopped walking and found himself at a dead end, alone.<br>"What am I doing?" he asked himself banging his fist against the wall, ignoring the pain that shot up through his hand.  
>"I could answer that." a voice said from behind Blaine.<br>Blaine turned around his eyes wide with fear, but his face showing anger. He was about to hurt whoever snuck up on him, but standing there was the last person he'd suspect. Quinn fabray.  
>"What do you want Fabray!"<br>Quinn took a step closer to him, "I want to help... You. I know what you're going through. I went through the same thing; it wasn't fun to get out of. But I'm glad I did."  
>Blaine laughed bitterly, "You think you know what I'm going through? Quinn you know nothing!"<br>She just shook her head and sighed, putting one hand on his shoulder. He almost winced, but he knew better, instead he shrugged her hand off of his shoulder.  
>"Don't touch me!" he glared, "You don't know a thing. You have no clue how it feels to be gay and get constantly put down for it! You have no idea how much it hurts to watch somebody you care about get slushied! You have no idea how much I've been through!"<br>Quinn took a step back, realizing she must've crossed the line a bit. "Look Blaine. I'm just trying to help, and I promise whatever you tell me won't ever get told by anybody else ever! I've been through a lot too, okay? Just trust me."  
>Blaine rolled his eyes, "Trust you on what? You haven't been through half of the things I have!"<br>Blaine was revealing to much, but at that point he didn't care. He was too angry at himself to actually care for once. Quinn was offering help, something he wanted to just take and be done with all the crap he'd had to put up with lately.  
>"Just talk to me, please? I want to help you, really."<br>Blaine was quiet for a moment, he really was thinking about Quinn's offer. It couldn't hurt to tell her a little of the truth, even if it was stretched. So he nodded and leaned against the wall, giving in easily.  
>"Alright. So we're friends now?" he nodded again, "Okay. Now why do you care so much about Kurt?"<br>Blaine shot up straight, his eyes wide, "What! Who said anything about Kurt? Maybe before you jump into conclusions Fabray, I should tell you a little more than you already have guessed."  
>She smiled a bit, trying not to giggle at how obvious he was being.<br>"Kurt is not the one who I care about. Yeah he's got the bluest eyes ever! And yeah his voice is like an angel that makes you want to melt every time you hear it. But that's not who I care about, it's Rachel."  
>Quinn's eyes went wide, "I thought you were gay! Are you bi then?"<br>"No! No! Not like that! Ew!" Blaine chuckled shaking his head, "Rachel is my sister! Twin to be exact."  
>Quinn's jaw dropped, she was so surprised that Anderson was Berry's brother, let alone twin!<br>"I know. Shocking right? You're handling it better than Hummel." he smirked, gaining his confidence back.  
>"H-Hummel knows?"<br>"Yeah, found out last Friday. He just knows better than to spread it around, he is Rachel's new bestie after all." He took out a cigarette and a lighter.  
>"Smoking is bad for you Blaine."<br>He laughed, shaking his head, "So? I can still smoke if I want to. You're not my mother. In fact I've never had a mother before. So just back off."  
>"Really no mother? Is that hard...? It must've been..."<br>"Pushing your luck Quinn." he stopped her from asking anymore questions. He was telling way too much, not hiding it very well.  
>"Okay. I'm sorry, I won't ask anymore. Just don't smoke around me, I just quit."<br>Blaine raised an eyebrow, but put the cigarette and lighter back.  
>"Alright Quinn. I've got to head to class anyways. So if you tell anybody what I've told you I will hurt you! And don't start telling people we're friends, I do not want them thinking differently about me. Got it?"<br>She nodded, smiling softly. "Bye Blaine. And just so you know, I have nobody I trust to tell, so your secret's safe with me."  
>Blaine gave her a nod, for goodbye, and walked off to his first class.<p>

Glee!

"All the other kids with their pumped up kicks!" Trent's voice rang, mixing in with the other partying warblers.  
>The party had started about an hour ago, and all the warblers were there. Rachel was nowhere to be found though, which was odd considering how much she loved to watch them sing. But Blaine didn't notice, he was too busy singing and dancing along. Some boys were having fun in the pool, some were just enjoying eating, singing, andor talking. Thankfully nobody was drunk, because Blaine's dads were supposed to come home soon and they would not appreciate that.  
>"Wes! No! Wait! Ahh!" Nick's voice rang as he fell into the pool, making everybody look and laugh. All except Jeff, who Knew Nick's one weakness in training. Nick couldn't swim for the life of him, that's why he handled the technical stuff in the group. Jeff jumped into the pool seconds after Nick got pushed into the deep end.<br>Silence came quickly as they saw Nick struggling to keep his head up. Even though Jeff was on the other side of the pool he still got to him fast, swimming being one of the things he was best at.  
>"It's okay babe! I got you." Jeff told Nick soothingly after reaching him and carefully wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist. Everybody's mouth fell open as Jeff called Nick 'babe'. The two got out of the pool and Blaine came running over with two towels.<br>"Nick, are you okay?" He asked Nick draping the towel over his shoulders. Nick only nodded before curling up next to Jeff.  
>"I am so sorry Nick!" Wes exclaimed, standing awkwardly behind Blaine. "I had no clue you couldn't swim!"<br>Nick managed a small smile, "It's okay Wes. I'm fine thanks to Jeff."  
>Jeff smiled at his boyfriend, and Nick just couldn't help but kiss him right there, even if the warblers were all watching. "Thanks for saving my life Jeffy."<br>Everybody watched to see what Jeff would do, considering they had no clue about them dating, they thought he would freak out. Instead Jeff kissed him softly once, "Anything to keep you around babe."  
>They both kissed again, Blaine was just grinning goofily at the two while everybody else was in awe.<br>Nick realized that he just kissed Jeff more than once, on the lips, in front of all the warblers. He pulled away quickly, his eyes wide with fear.  
>"Nick? Babe, what's wrong?" Jeff asked, suddenly worried.<br>"W-we just... And they were... Now they know!" Nick stuttered before looking down at his hands, nervously playing with them.  
>Blaine and Jeff shared a concerned look before Blaine spoke, "Nick. They know and obviously don't care that you and Jeff are dating. Like I said last week, we'll always support you no matter what."<br>"Yeah! Dude, if you want to date that weird blonde boy then be my guest. You're still the same Nick, we'll never treat you differently or look at you differently. Except maybe when Jeff gives us the death glare for doing something stupid, like pushing you into the pool." David stated, sitting down in the pool chair next to him, ignoring the glare Jeff was giving him.  
>Nick looked up and saw all the caring faces of all the warblers that surround him. He turned to David and laughed a bit, "Yeah. Jeff can be pretty threatening when he wants to be."<br>Jeff laughed as Nick laid his head on his shoulder comfortably. Once the tension died down, and everybody was sure Nick was okay now, the party started up again. And nobody else got pushed into the pool except Wes and David. Jeff said it was for revenge, so Blaine just laughed and walked back to where he and Trent were talking about the latest Katy songs.

"Oh crap!" Rachel yelled as she pulled up to her street. She'd forgotten that Blaine was having a party, you could really hear the music a mile away it was so loud. "Maybe we should've gone to your house Kurt. Blaine has company, and they aren't exactly nice, except to me because Blaine would crush them if they hurt me."  
>"No Rachel. Finn, Puck, and Sam are at mine, and I'd rather take my chances there, than with Finn and them passing gas all night long!" Kurt stated seriously.<br>"Ew! That was not necessary to share Kurt! Alright fine, my house it is." she continued down the road a little ways before reaching her rather loud house.

"Car!" Thad yelled to Blaine, he was in charge of checking to see when the dads were home.  
>"What color?" Blaine yelled from where he was dancing.<br>"A hideous light blue color!"  
>"Oh! It's just Rachel." Blaine laughed.<br>"Why are there two people?" Thad asked, walking over to him.  
>Blaine stopped and his face went white. She always brought Kurt at the wrong times, always! "Everybody! Code 6! Status: bad boy." Blaine yelled over the music, before running inside, grabbing a pack of cigarettes, his jacket and a lighter. He ran out and started to pass some cigarettes out to those who smoked. Wes and David both took one, Trent declined, and Jeff took one while Nick just passed it on. Thankfully David's iPod was in, so music was always on Blaine's side when it came to bad boy stuff.<br>"I think orange is not your color Rach. So you should throw that jacket away, or give it to Tina. Yeah, it would look good on Tina." Kurt walked through the living room, a room he hadn't been to yet.  
>Rachel rolled her eyes, "I like it, and so I'm keeping it. Now I'll be right back. I should tell Blaine I'm home, and to turn it down. She walked out of the room and outside, Kurt of course followed her.<br>When Kurt stepped outside he did not expect to see clean cut boys, a lot who had gelled hair, and a gay couple sitting close together. The blonde had his arm wrapped around the dark haired one's waist, as he was smoking calmly.  
>"Blaine!" Rachel yelled, "Turn your stupid music down!"<br>Blaine looked over at her and smirked, playing his part well. "Why ruin all the fun? Don't you want to join us?"  
>Rachel glared at him, but just tapped her foot waiting for the music to be turned down.<br>"C'mon Rachel! You'd look great out of those things you call clothes!" Wes called, earning Rachel a few cat calls.  
>Her mouth fell open, Kurt tried so hard not to laugh. Blaine on the other hand wasn't impressed either.<br>"Dude! That's my sister. Mind keeping your dirty thoughts to yourself and dreams?"  
>Nick burst out laughing, he couldn't help it. Seeing Blaine and Rachel like this, and Wes hitting on her, it was way too funny for him. Jeff just chuckled and calmed him down by kissing him. Which the kiss turned from a sweet soft kiss, to a passionate sloppy kiss. Jeff ditched his cigarette and started to happily make out with his boyfriend.<br>"Gross! You two get a room! Nick I thought you were straight!" Rachel yelled, she was surprised at the two. Especially considering she'd dated Nick for a while, not that long ago.  
>They just ignored her, well at first Nick wanted to pull away in shame, but Jeff held fast to him wanting to keep the kiss lasting until the two unwanted guests had left.<br>Blaine had zoned out, he was practically staring at Kurt, the beautiful boy who stood watching, uncomfortably, Niff make out. He shook himself back to reality and quickly made a snarky remark, "See you brought Hummel. You don't have to worry about ditching him now, you can go have fun with Wes while I take Kurt." he winked at Kurt, who's face flushed red, and Kurt of course retreated inside.  
>"Blaine! You are such a douche!" she ran inside after Kurt.<br>Everybody was silent, Niff had finally stopped to see what had happened. Blaine was like another person to them, even Blaine thought he was a different person.  
>"I'm such an idiot! Why do I keep saying that stupid stuff!" Blaine yelled, banging his fist on the wall. He was clearly angry at himself, and nobody was sure what to say.<br>"Blaine... What's going on exactly?" Jeff asked looking at him concerned.  
>"I just... That boy that Rachel's with, he's just so amazing in so many ways. His voice just makes your knees turn to jelly, his eyes are so blue you could almost drown, and I just want to ask him out so badly. But I can't. I'm on a stupid mission to spy on a stupid glee club." He told them not looking up once.<br>Jeff and Nick looked at each other, both mentally asking each other what to do. Poor Blaine was suffering, he was miserable being a spy. He told Jeff about 2 years ago that he only was going to spy to make his dads happy. Really he wanted to perform and write songs, something only Jeff and Nick knew.  
>"Blaine... You knew this would be a sacrifice you'd have to take." Wes told him, making the obvious even more so.<br>Jeff gulped. Blaine winced. Leave it to Wes to try and turn the problem around but only make it worse. Everybody was still quiet, not daring to say a word. Trent and Chris were mouthing words to each other, Nick was just staring at Blaine, Wes was wondering what he said wrong, David was scared to even breath, and Blaine was having an inward fight with himself. Jeff is the only one that dared to make a move. He got up, leaving a frowning Nick, and walked over to where Blaine was. As he put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, Blaine looked up, his eyes already teary.  
>"It's okay Blaine. I promise it'll all be okay." Jeff had barely even finished when Blaine had practically tackled him in a hug. He could feel the tears and hear the soft faint sobs. No one else understood, there was more to the story than just what they could see.<br>Wes figured they should leave Blaine alone, so he motioned for the warblers to follow him and leave. As they passed the living room Wes saw Kurt already smiling and laughing with Rachel.  
>"Bye sweetheart! Call me when you want to hook up!" Wes called making a few warblers snicker.<br>"Goodbye Wesley!" She yelled back, shaking her head. Kurt laughed and Rachel hit his arm, "It isn't funny!"

All that was left in the backyard was the three best friends. One was sitting quietly on a pool chair watching the other two who one was crying, the other comforting.  
>"Blaine, let's sit down and you can tell us what's really bothering you." Jeff whispered, rubbing Blaine's back and leading him to sit over by Nick.<br>Blaine nodded and wiped his eyes. "Okay. This whole mission has made me rethink things even further. Even further than before, I'm seriously thinking about quitting. Quitting all of this stuff."  
>"Blaine, you know all that you'd lose if you do, right?" Nick asked confused on how somebody would quit being a spy.<br>"Yes, but think of how much I'll gain. For once I'll be able to try and live a normal life. I'll be able to have a family, a kid. Maybe even get to actually be a musician."  
>Nick shook his head, quitting was not very advisable, "I understand that, but the dangers you could be in. Such an easy target for people, you'll be caught off guard and what then? What would happen to the family?"<br>"Nick. That's not fair. He knows the risks! It's not like he knows a whole bunch of top secret information." Jeff countered. Nick really wasn't being fair, Blaine was crying and here he was telling him to keep doing what he hated anyways.  
>"Jeff you know it's true! We just have to be honest okay?"<br>"Since when has that ever been your priority? You lied to people about your sexuality for years, even to me!" Jeff yelled, this was getting bad and Blaine was sitting right in the middle.  
>"What the hell is that supposed to mean Jeff? I was scared, you said you understood why!" Nick snapped back glaring harshly.<br>"Stop it you two!" Blaine yelled, his voice shaky. "Do not start, you'll just hurt yourselves and both of you will be to blame!"  
>"I'm... Sorry Blaine." Nick breathed not looking at Jeff.<br>"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Jeff. You were both wrong actually so Jeff say sorry too."  
>Both boys looked at each other, but neither made the first move.<br>"Alright. I'll leave you two to be while I go try and figure out how to tell my dads." Blaine got up and walked inside leaving the two to talk.  
>"Nick... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled..." Jeff started, scooting closer to Nick.<br>"No. Don't start, it was my fault. I shouldn't have said any of that stuff to Blaine. And I shouldn't have yelled at you either." Nick replied, scooting all the way so their shoulders were touching.  
>Jeff took a deep breath, "You shouldn't have said that. But saying that thing about lying, I know I crossed the line. I have no idea why I even brought that up."<br>"C-can we just forget this whole thing happened?"  
>Jeff nodded and smiled, "That sounds perfect babe."<br>Nick smiled, glad they were back to their happy selves again. Nick slowly leaned in, and Jeff let their lips touch, making the familiar fireworks start. Jeff wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and Nick wrapped his around Jeff's neck.  
>Nick felt Jeff's tongue swipe across his lips, asking for entrance, and Nick quickly obliged.<br>Jeff let himself taste the sweet taste that he knew all too well as Nick Duval. His, and only his, boyfriend.

Blaine smiled as he watched the two happily make up, of course when they started to make-out he left them alone and headed to the kitchen where his dads had just arrived at.  
>"Boys gone already?" LeRoy asked, carefully sticking his gun in the safe before locking it.<br>"Mostly. Nick and Jeff are in the back making out. I mean up! Making up!" Blaine mentally hit himself.  
>LeRoy chuckled, "That's it? I thought for sure Wes and David would still be here, in fact I thought those two would sleepover."<br>Blaine shook his head, sitting on a chair, "No. Party didn't end as planned I'll just say that, the two idiots in the back just had a fight, hence the making UP." he put extra emphasis on the word 'up' to make it clear that he didn't mix-up on purpose.  
>"Okay. Rachel back from breadstix?" he asked as Hiram walked over.<br>"Yep. She's in her room I think, with Kurt. I swear he's going to be here every day now. Oh and I wanted to talk to you guys alone for a second."  
>Hiram and LeRoy looked at each other before nodding at Blaine, motioning for him to continue.<br>"I'm just going to say it then leave. Okay?" He paused as they nodded. "Okay good. I'm not going to be a spy anymore after this mission." he sat up and almost got away with running out of the room, but Hiram, being faster, stopped him.  
>"Not so fast Blaine." He picked him up, Blaine's small, and sat him back in the chair. "What do you mean? I thought you loved spying."<br>"I lied."


	4. SHH! It's a secret

Like my ending from the chapter before? Haha! If you thought that was a cliff hanger... Read this! Anyway! Enjoy! And thanks for reading! (note: my laptop broke. So this will be my last update until I get a new one! (which will be soon) So as soon as I get the new one I will stay up as late as I have to (drink lots of diet coke) and write the next chapter!)

Okay! Time to read! :)

Blaine winced as he heard the door slam. He felt bad and he should've known this was coming, but he thought they'd understand a bit more, that they'd want him to happy and honest. Guess not. He laid his head on the counter top, his eyes starting to water. He probably just made things at home way too awkward now, like it was supposed to be on the mission, but now he was sure it would stay long after.

"Blaine?" Rachel called running down the stairs, alone this time, "Are you okay? What happened?"

He quickly wiped his tears before she walked into the room, "Nothing." He lied, leaning back in his chair. It may just be the bad boy lingering but, hell, he enjoyed it.

"Don't lie to me Blaine Anderson! I heard dads and you arguing and then a door slam!" she put a hand on her hip, frowning.

He closed his eyes remembering the conversation he just had...

"What do you mean you lied? You went through years of training and NOW you tell us!" LeRoy yelled, he was the one who wanted to be the family of spies mostly.

"I thought we were supposed to be honest! What happened to what you said about 'Wanting the twins to be happy.'?" Blaine yelled back, anger surging inside him, anger that he had no idea he ever had.

"Is this because you have a crush?" Hiram tried to ask kindly, but you could hear the iciness to his tone, "Because there will be others, you're still young."

Blaine shook his head and laughed harshly, "I've always wanted to quit! But you both always seemed so proud whenever I did something great, but not when I won the glee competition with the warblers. So I just hid what I loved. Music."

LeRoy just got up and walked out of the room. Hiram was the one who finished the conversation, "We will talk about this later. Maybe once we move again and you see how silly this crush was."

"Blaine! Seriously, what happened?" Rachel yelled, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, his voice low and dangerous, like when Kurt came over the first time. "Ask dads. I'm sure they'd just love to make you talk me out of my 'bad life choice'."

"What are you talking about Blaine? Why are you being so mean all of the sudden?"

"Just leave me alone Rachel. Go have fun with Hummel, it was about time you found some friends that don't mind your bossiness." he stood up and walked back to Nick and Jeff, leaving a VERY hurt twin, Rachel.

"Party's over boys! Go home!" Blaine told the two kissing boys, his voice still harsh and cold.

"Whoa! Blaine... Why are you mad at us. Is it because we were kissing? I promise we'll do it in private next time." Jeff panicked. Blaine just was so off, was Kurt in the other room and he was just acting?

"No! Just go! Please!" The last word Blaine said was like he was almost begging, his eyes showed it, but his voice never broke.

Nick and Jeff looked at each other the nodded, getting up and leaving through the back gate.

"What was his problem? Seriously. Blaine never acts like that!" Nick felt hurt, sad, and angry at Blaine. He wasn't sure which was worse, probably anger.

"I don't know." Jeff sighed.

Nick looked at Jeff about to say something rude about Blaine, but figured better when he saw all of the pain and concern written all over his face.

He stopped walking, pulling Jeff back with him, "Hey, we'll figure it out." He took both of Jeff's hands in his own, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Blaine's always been there for us. Now it's our turn."

Blaine walked back in, passing the now empty kitchen, and walked into his room slamming the door behind him. He threw his jacket onto the floor and tugged his shirt off. Jeans still on he fell onto his bed and fell asleep like that.

"Rachel. Should I go?" Kurt asked as she stepped into her room, eyes watery.

She just shrugged and sat on her bed, then she figured it might be nice to have company when she was in a fight with her usual company. So she then shook her head no and let the tears fall.

"Come here." Kurt told her as he wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the tears falling on his shirt.

"What happened Rachel?" he asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"B-blaine happened." She sobbed, not really caring anymore that Kurt knew only part of their story, and not even the truth. Blaine had hurt her, he crossed the line way too far, like he had been for the past week. She only just noticed how REAL it all had been, not fake like it should've been.

"We fought. Like REALLY fought. He may be a pain but we never fight! NEVER! Kurt... I just want my baby brother back."

"Shh... It's okay." He calmed her, his heart breaking. Twins should never be like that, and even though they weren't the same Rachel had always seem to understood when Blaine was rude. At least that's what he could tell. Now, it seemed like it just broke her, broke the strong brave, yet sometimes selfish, lovable Rachel.

"No it's not! Blaine... He can be harsh but he was even yelling at his best friends, the only people he's REALLY normal with. And his voice... It's so much darker and... Deeper. And not because of puberty." She really couldn't understand why he was like that, and it hurt. He wouldn't even have a normal conversation. He wouldn't tell her what's going on. "I'm sorry Kurt. You don't need to add Blaine to your list of worries. I'm practically pushing it onto you."

Kurt laughed a bit, "Rachel. He's been on my list of worries ever since the slushy incident with Finn."

Rachel giggled and smiled, "That's true." She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Better now?" he asked, loosening his arm around her. She nodded. "Good. Now how about a movie. She's the man?"

She laughed, sniffing again, Okay. I'll get the snacks while you put it in."

Glee!

"What? Coffee?" Kurt asked, perplexed.

"Yes. Coffee after glee club. We can go in separate cars so people don't know... And besides I drive a motorcycle..." Blaine stated nervously.

"I-I don't know Blaine... I mean Rachel..." Kurt shifted awkwardly in his chair, they were working together in french class.

"Forget about Rachel. He doesn't have to know, and yeah I know I can be harsh... And sometimes come on to strong..."

Kurt snorted, "Sometimes!"

Blaine clenched his fist, trying to stay calm. "Yes... And I'm sorry if I ever offended you... But, I can keep myself under control. I won't say or do anything that would be in any way suggestive."

Kurt thought about it for a second, "Alright, fine. But it's a secret, nobody. And I mean nobody! Can know. If they do... Let's just say we will not have very happy glee members."

"Yeah no kidding. I think only Rachel likes me, and even I'm messing that up."

Kurt sighed, but smiled, "Well now you can add another person to your list of likes." He blushed a bit realizing how flirty that sounds.

"Kurt Hummel... Are you flirting?" He teased, smirking.

"Shut up Anderson, let's get back to the project!"

Blaine chuckled but went back to work, proud of himself that he finally got some alone time with Kurt. This time he'll tell his OWN story, maybe stretch the truth... But still, his story.

Finally the bell rang and of course Blaine was the first one out. Kurt stayed and slowly packed up.

"Why are you in such a good mood Kurt?" Tina asked, waiting for him to go.

"Yeah, even I've noticed. You're not usually the happiest after French class." Puck told him as he walked past.

"For once... Blaine was decent." Kurt said, putting his backpack over his shoulder.

"Really? No rude comments?" Tina asked, shocked, and a little disappointed at the lack of gossip for her and Cedes.

"No rude comments." Kurt noticed her disappointment. "Sorry to disappoint." He said, sarcasm in his voice.

Tina shook her head, hiding her giggle that was trying to come out. They walked into the crowd of teens, and Mercedes, as if on Que., caught up to them.

"Hey! How was French class?" She asked with a hint of a giggle in her voice.

"Great!" Kurt exclaimed smiling.

"Why are you so happy? Was Blaine not here today? Cause I could've sworn I saw him earlier with the skanks..."

Tina smirked, "He was. I think Hummel just has a huge crush and saw Blaine's sweet side."

Kurt rolled his eyes and changed the subject by calling Mike over, the only thing that seemed to shut Tina up about Blaine. "Hey Mike!"

"Yeah?" he walked over, already having his hand linked with Tina's, as if by instinct.

"Nothing. I just wanted to stop the conversation." Kurt stated calmly as they walked to glee club. The last class of the day, the one where nobody is at school but them.

"What conversation?" Mike asked, confused.

"The one about Blaine being nice for once." Tina giggled.

"Tina!" Kurt exclaimed exasperated.

"What's up with Kurt?" Rachel asked after skipping over.

"Nothing!" Kurt yelled.

"Blaine." Cedes smirked. "Kurt ha a crush and we all know it."

Kurt's eyes went wide, this was Rachel Mercedes just told! Blaine's sister! Not that they all knew. Rachel just pursed her lips and walked ahead of the group, head held high.

"What's got her panties in a bunch?" Santana asked, walking right behind them.

"Do not say a thing Tina, or Mercedes!" Kurt said through his gritted teeth.

They walked into glee club, Rachel was sitting with Finn talking, again. This time she was a little upset, Kurt would have to explain to her later. Quinn and Brittany were just sitting there, and Santana joined them. Puck and Blaine were... Talking?

"Guess the bad boy rilverly didn't last." Kurt muttered, taking his usual seat with Tina, Mike, Artie and Mercedes.

"Alright guys!" Mr. Schue called, walking in. He picked up a marker and wrote on the white board, "Sectionals are coming up soon! So we need to start thinking about songs to perform."

"I'm getting the lead solo right?" Rachel asked, dead serious.

"Oh hell to the no! I am not letting this wanna-be stealing my solo, no way." Mercedes called out, complete diva attitude.

"We'll decide on solo's later. This week I want all of you to think of a song. The theme for the competition is love." Mr. Schue told them, ignoring a few groans from the boys, mostly Blaine and Puck. "Anybody have anything today?"

No one answered, so Mr. Schue dismissed everybody early. Mercedes was the first to start talking.

"How about you come over and we find a good love song that would beat Rachel's?" Mercedes asked Kurt, excited on the theme.

Kurt shook his head, "Can't. I have to help my dad work in the shop today." He lied, but a good lie. And to make it seem more real he scrunched his nose to show disgust at getting dirty.

"Okay. Maybe tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Tomorrow. See ya." He called, getting up and looking around to see if Blaine had left yet. He had. Probably already half way there. So Kurt walked to his car, hurried out of the school's parking lot, and straight to the lima bean.

Glee!

"Thanks for buying me coffee Blaine. You really didn't have to." Kurt told Blaine, sitting down in the coffee shop.

"No prob." Blaine smiled, sitting across from him.

Blaine's smile made Kurt want to melt. It wasn't the usual smirk, it was something sweet, almost genuine. Something that only Rachel probably got to see. All Kurt could think about was the way some of Blaine's curls fell loose from the lack of gel, and his eyes. Oh his eyes. They always had a spark in them, no matter what. Maybe that was his way of being excited or something but man was it amazing. And the color, the color was just so... Obscure. But in a good way. Almost like honey but... Not. It was gorgeous.

"So, why did you ask me here?" Kurt asked, hoping Blaine didn't notice him staring.

Blaine swallowed his sip of coffee before answering, "I just... Wanted to actually talk. Have a friend. Even if just a secret friend. Sometimes keeping the act up is hard when you don't always mean it."

Kurt noticed Blaine's sudden confession, and he was honestly surprised at how easily Blaine opened up. He thought Blaine was just closing up even more than before, from what he could tell with Rachel. Oh. Rachel. He was practically going behind her back, meeting with Blaine. It seemed so wrong... But so... Right?

"Sorry... I probably freaked you out. I don't know exactly how to have a conversation without anything... Suggestive." Blaine realized that he really had no actual reason than to just sit with Kurt. He could sit in silence all day with him and not be bored.

"No. I think it's nice that you're wanting to be my FRIEND, instead of... How should I say it..."

"I know what you mean. And I'm sorry... For uh... Acting that way."

Kurt smiled, "I think Tina and Mercedes had way to much fun with it."

Blaine chuckled and hung his head slightly, "Of course they would."

"But Rachel. Goodness. Whenever she heard your name pop up she'd get upset if it was anything close to that. It's funny to see the reaction when nobody else knows... Your secret."

Blaine looked up into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes, "I'd bet. Do you think I should tell. Well at least the glee club?"

Kurt shook his head, "Not unless you want the whole school to know. Santana can't keep a secret and I don't think Britt even knows what the meaning of keeping a secret is."

He nodded, sipping his coffee again. Telling people he was Rachel's brother, let alone twin, would not be a good idea. Especially for the 'mission', it would bring too much attention. Yeah, too much attention to the imaginary mission.

"Alright. Tell me something I don't know about you. Other than what Rachel told me." Kurt sat up straighter in his chair.

"What did she tell you...?" Blaine asked, unsure, what if he said the opposite.

"About... You being... Bullied when you came out. That's why you're so..." Kurt carefully chose his next word. "Reserved."

Blaine took a deep breath, "The first year of high school... I got beat up. A lot. One time it got so out of control that I was unconscious for a while. Lost a lot of blood that night."

Kurt's eyes widened. That was worse than what he had to go through daily! What terrified him now was how he could just shut himself like that. Blaine did it. But no. That's not right, the glee club would never let that happen. Blaine should see how much they really care. "Oh gosh... Blaine. I am so sorry!"

Blaine shook his head, "It's long forgotten. Well I hope at least."

Silence quickly fell between the two boys, both thinking of something different. Everything became so awkward, neither of the boy's intentions. But it happened nonetheless.

'I wonder if he knows I'm lying... Mostly lying.' Blaine thought. 'But how could he. I've been brought up in lies and deceit. Something I just want to forget, forget and never relive. So I know how to lie.'

Kurt looked down, all he could think about was how hard it must've been for Blaine's family. How hard it must've been or Blaine! Nobody should ever feel that way... Nobody deserved that.

"Blaine... I... God. I don't know how to respond to that. Don't be offended, when Rachel told me she didn't explain everything." Kurt spoke, regretting the minute he opened his mouth.

"It's okay. It'd be best if we just talked about something else. I really don't want any pity." Blaine muttered the last part under his breath.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah. We should talk about something else. What do you want to talk about?"

Blaine thought for a second. What would be a good topic? His mind wandered straight to glee club's new assignment. The love song. "How about we talk about the assignment for glee club... You know. The love song."

Kurt could hear the humor in Blaine's voice, but not his eyes. Whenever Blaine meant something, Kurt could really see it in his eyes. The eyes really were like a window to the soul. Even if it does sound cheesy. He just giggled slightly before answering, hoping he didn't answer too late, "Alright. Any bright ideas?"

Blaine's eyes lit up like a puppy when it gets a new toy, "Yes! We can do a slow, sweet song that of course... Rachel would sing. But we should also a fast upbeat song. Something like..." he paused, thinking of a song. "Teenage Dream?" He grinned in pride at his brilliant idea.

Kurt nodded, smiling at the other boy's excitement, "That sounds like a great idea! Nobody would be thinking of a fast song to be a love song. When you say love, it's usually soft and slow. But Teenage Dream might really work!"

"I'm smart. I know." Blaine smirked, the annoying part of him coming out again.

Kurt shook his head and chuckled, "Yes you are."

Glee!

A few weeks passed and Kurt and Blaine kept secretly meeting a few times a week. Mercedes, Rachel and a few others who were close to the two were starting to get annoyed and suspicious. Things at Blaine's house were just getting worse, Rachel and him hardly said a word. In fact Blaine hardly said a word at all to them. His dads were trying to make an effort, but you could tell they were upset. The only thing that kept Blaine distracted was sectionals. He was determined to win, they had the songs picked out and who was singing them. Rachel would mostly sing 1000 years by christina perri. Then Blaine would sing Teenage Dream by katy perry.

The whole mission was almost forgotten about. Really neither of the twins thought about it, they only thought about school and glee club. Well that and boys. Always a specific boy was on their minds, Rachel always seemed to talk about Finn and how good of a brother he was to her best friend. Blaine only thought of Kurt, he never voiced his opinion to anybody. Not even the warblers, who had somewhat gone off the grid. Well some more literal than others, missions were starting and finishing all around Blaine. Jeff was currently gone, Nick was at home, always missing his boyfriend. The three best friends hardly talked anymore, Blaine had been so busy and so had Jeff. Nick just was always more on the quiet side, so it wasn't that out of the ordinary that he never called. What was out of the ordinary was Blaine not calling him, he always was the one to call unless one of the other two had a problem. So was Blaine worried when he received a call from Nick? Hell yes!

"Hello?" Blaine answered his ringing phone. He was in the middle of glee club when his phone rang. Once he saw who it was he just left to answer, ignoring Rachel's yells to 'come back and sing your backup part.'

"Blaine! You answered! How are you? Have u been busy? You never call!" Nick's voice rambled on through the phone, throwing a bunch of questions out.

"Whoa! Slow down Nick. I'm good, just, yes, busy. Sectionals are coming up and Rachel has gone crazy with it. You know how he is when competing." Blaine grinned to himself, Rachel was only part of the reason, the other part being Kurt. He'd spent so much of his free time with Kurt that everything else didn't seem important. Everything except the two things that were most important to him. His family, still currently in a rough spot, and the mission, the mission was slowly slipping from his brain though.

Nick laughed from the phone, "Yeah, I definitely know what you mean. So anything else going on with you? You haven't even texted, so I was getting worried."

"Oh. I'm sorry. No... Nothing else is really wrong..."

Nick could hear the obvious lie in his voice. When it didn't involve saving his life, he was a bad liar. "What's wrong Blaine? You know you can tell me."

Blaine took a deep breath, ready for a long explanation. "Okay, fine. You caught me. I told my dads about not wanting to... Do that thing... Anymore. Right now we aren't really speaking. I'm not really making an effort either. Rachel and I had a fight, which is so old it happened the time I yelled at you and Jeff. Sorry by the way. And we're not talking except when nessacary, which nobody here can tell because they wouldn't know any better."

Nick listened carefully to Blaine, not wanting to miss a detail. After getting his brain wrapped around it, he answered Blaine, "Wow. Blaine, you really need to sort this stuff out. I know that doesn't sound like a lot of help... And I know I wasn't exactly supportive of your quitting decision... But they love you. And you have to go the extra mile to remind them that they do love you and that you love them just as much. Now tell me about Kurt!"

Blaine chuckled as Nick's enthusiastic voice rang through the phone, "Well... He's sweet. His voice is like... It's like the most amazing thing you've ever heard. Don't tell Rach, but I think his voice is better than hers." Nick laughed at Blaine confession, then Blaine continued, "I think I've fallen bad, but I don't think..."

"Blaine..?" Kurt's voice called from down the hall, interrupting the conversation with Nick.

"Hold on Nick." Blaine told him, before covering the phone. His voice had gone white, and he hopped Kurt had not heard a thing, "Yeah?"

"We need you back in glee club. Rachel's about to have a fit, and we have to practice Teenage Dream one more time before we leave for the day..." Kurt told him, waiting patiently for Blaine to come now.

"Okay. I'll be there in a second." he said. After telling Nick goodbye, he followed Kurt back into glee club.

"Well... He's sweet. His voice is like... It's like the most amazing thing you've ever heard. Don't tell Rach, but I think his voice is better than hers." There was a pause, Blaine's voice had stopped while the person on the other line said or did something.

'Was he talking about me? Or was it another guy?' Kurt thought, starting to blush and get jealous at the same time.

The voice continued, "I think I've fallen bad, but I don't think..."

Kurt quickly stopped the conversation. He hated to eavesdrop like that, "Blaine...?"

Blaine paused, said something into the phone, then replied to Kurt, "Yeah?"

"We need you back in glee club. Rachel's about to have a fit, and we have to practice Teenage Dream one more time before we leave for the day..." Kurt told him, waiting patiently for Blaine to come.

Blaine then quickly said, "I'll be there in a minute." before telling the mystery person on the phone goodbye.

They walked back into glee club together, but before they entered Kurt asked him one question, "Who was on the phone?"

Blaine replied without a second thought, "Nick."

Glee!

Coffee. Always at the coffee shop. Blaine and Kurt were currently sitting across from each other, both thinking of the same person.

"So... Who's Nick?" Kurt asked, now breaking the unbearable silence with the unbearable question. He would never admit it, but he was jealous of this guy named Nick. Just the fact that this guy new Blaine before Kurt made him want to punch him.

"Oh... Just a friend. Remember the two guys who were making out at that 'get together' I had about a month ago?" Blaine asked, hoping it would ring a bell.

Unfortunately Kurt thought Blaine was trying to change the subject, so he just mumbled "Yeah..."

"The brunette is Nick. The blonde was Jeff. They're my two best friends... And I kind of went off the grid on them for a while." Blaine told him, sipping nervously on his coffee.

"Oh! Really? You know... For a group like that, I honestly did not expect to see two guys making out. No offense." Kurt realized that last part sounded so snooty. He mentally hit himself, but Blaine just laughed that adorable dapper laugh.

"Yeah, we're an odd group, I'll say that." Blaine's eyes were squinted they way they always did. It was adorable when he laughed like that, it was his real laugh. The laugh that Kurt got to know over the past few weeks.

"So... Are you excited for the competition next week?" Kurt asked, glad the Nick thing was cleared up.

Blaine swallowed his last sip of coffee before answering, "Yeah. We're going to win that trophy!"

Kurt smiled and nodded, "We better. I mean... We do have the best voices in our group... So..."

Blaine chuckled and shook his head, as if to say this nonsense is pretty hilariously right. Then his face got serious, and he checked his phone to see what time it was, "Damn it! I've got to get home! Rachel said she was coming here later with Finn, if they see us together... I told her I was going straight home!" Blaine sat up, tugging his jacket back on, regretting loosing track of time and going into 'lala land'.

"What! Are you serious? Rachel and Finn are going to get coffee together? Finally!" Kurt grinned, happy that those two were finally doing something that COULD count as a date.

"Were you not listening! Finn and Rachel! Coming here! No supposed to know about us hanging out! They'd both most likely kill me." Blaine couldn't believe all Kurt got out of that was Finn and Rachel together. Was it the training that made Blaine extra precocious, or just Kurt being a silly teen. Kurt was after all a year younger than Blaine. Okay so maybe that wasn't a lot, but Blaine definitely knew more about the world than anybody in Ohio (except his dads and Rachel).

"Right, sorry! I forgot we were supposed to stay secret" Kurt just sat there watching Blaine.

"Are you coming?"

"No. They can't see us together. Doesn't mean they can't see me, besides I didn't finish my coffee." Kurt stated matter of factly.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'm going to get another cup."

He left Kurt and walked to the line for coffee, acting as if he never talked to, or even saw, Kurt. Just in time too. Rachel and Finn walked in, heading straight for the line.

"Blaine?" Finn asked, confused to why that would ever be Blaine.

Blaine turned around and smirked, but acting surprised, "Oh hey guys. On a date?"

Rachel blushed ferociously, "No! We are just hanging out!"

He just shrugged and turned back foreword, ordering his medium drip coffee. Once he got his coffee, he turned and left, but not before winking at Kurt as a goodbye.

Rachel scowled noticing the wink, but only thinking that they were all there by coincidence. Blaine was such a flirt, it really pissed her off. Finn wasn't any better. The school's bad boy, who already had a HUGE reputation, was hitting on his brother. That was not okay to him.

"I'm going to hurt Anderson if he keeps messing with Kurt." Finn muttered angrily before ordering his coffee.

"We should talk to Kurt. Just to make sure he isn't getting any ideas." Rachel suggested, ordering her latte.

Finn nodded and as soon as they got their drinks they walked over to Kurt.

"Can we sit down?" Rachel asked, smiling as if nothing was bothering her.

"It's a free country isn't it?" Kurt muttered, already not liking where the newly made conversation was going.

"Thanks!" Rachel said, ignoring Kurt's sarcasm. She sat down in the seat Blaine had occupied not that long ago, and Finn pulled over a chair from a nearby table. "So! What're you doing here?"

Kurt shrugged, "Needed some coffee."

"I thought you told Mercedes dad needed help in the shop..." Finn said suspicious of what Kurt really is saying.

"Dad changed his mind! I've got to get home. French homework."

"I know you were with Blaine!" Rachel blurted out, ignoring the shocked look from both boys.

Finn was shocked because he thought it was a coincidence, Rachel figured it out easily. Kurt was shocked because it was true and the tracks had been covered well. Luckily he thought of an amazing lie, "Alright, fine. You caught me. Yes I was here with Blaine."

"Kurt! Blaine is bad news, you..."

Kurt cut her off, not wanting to hear it, continuing with his lie, "It's fine Rach! We were just working on our french project. I know better than to get wrapped up in Anderson. Please, I'm not that stupid."

Rachel's mouth opened but then closed, like she was going to say something but decided not to. Finally she found the right word, "Oh."

"Sorry for accusing you of... Hanging around Blaine." Finn apologized, helping Rachel out.

"You still think I would do it though. Don't worry. As many times as he has tried... His little 'teenage dream' is not happening." Kurt just realized what he said would make Blaine get in trouble with Rachel, and he immediately regretted saying it.

"Wait... What!" Rachel added furiously. Blaine really was trying to practically seduce Kurt, her best friend! How wrong could he get! She almost had to actually remind herself that this was Blaine's act. Or was it...?

"If you'll excuse me, I was serious about the homework." Kurt got up, his attitude obviously bitchy, and collected his things.

"Alright. See ya dude." Finn told him before trying to calm Rachel down.

Kurt strutted out of the 'lima bean' and saw Blaine still there, drinking his medium drip coffee, leaning against his motorcycle. "Why are you still here!" Kurt demanded to know.

"Can't drink and drive," Blaine winked, smirking his usual ridiculous smirk.

"Whatever." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine was trying hard not to stare at Kurt. His soft, brown, chestnut hair and deep, soft, blue eyes were not exactly helping. "Bad day?"

"Not until Rachel came! She is so on to us! I had to lie. A good lie that helped me, not so much you."

Blaine frowned, his brow furrowing, making Kurt practically melt. "What did you say?"

Kurt gulped, this would not be good for Blaine to deal with at home. From what he heard from both twins, things were worse than before an Kurt was not the reason, or so he thought. "I panicked and made some stupid remark about... A teenage dream." Kurt winced at how bad that would sound as soon as it was realized. No sound was made from Blaine, all that was made was an adorable confused face. It almost made Kurt forget the position he was in.

"What does that mean?" Blaine asked, thinking hard.

"I got to get home. Have to help out at the tire shop. Bye Blaine!" Before any other word was said Kurt got into his car and closed the door.

Blaine frowned again. That was the lie Kurt always used, he knew it well. "But why would he have something to hide from teenage dream?" Blaine asked himself, still completely confused. He threw his empty cup on the ground, hopped on his bike, and drove away. Little did he know that going home would result in more than he ever bargained for.

Glee!

As soon as Blaine stepped into the house, he knew something was up. He was right to be suspicious, because as soon as he entered the kitchen he was hit on the head with something hard. The culprit did not make a sound. Not while Blaine felt something wet drip down the side of his face. Not until he was sure Blaine was unconscious.

Cliffhanger! You don't think so...? Well I'll be the judge of that because I know what happens next! (the joy of writing the story instead of reading!) I thought this was just getting to... Sappy. It is supposed to be exciting considering they're spies! So I have a big plan! Can't wait for me to get that new laptop? Me either! Hahaaa!


	5. Who am I?

"...follow the protcol and everything will be fine. I've breifed the Warblers and they're all coming back to help settle things for a while." A deep voice said right outside the closed door.

"Alright sir." Another voice replied, a male's voice but not deep and rough like the other, and it sounded familiar.

"Hush! He's awake." This time it was a woman's voice.

Blaine looked around the room, the white room, and was trying to figure things out. The voices sounded serious, and he wanted to know about it and the Warblers. Sadly he was having trouble remembering his own name, was that normal?

"Blaine...? Sweetheart, you have visitors." the woman's voice spoke again as she opened the door.

Oh. Blaine that's his name. He sat up, eyes wide and aware. 3 people walked in behind the lady, the girl ran right up to him and hugged him tight. He didn't hug back, he didn't know what to do, or who was even hugging him. The girl ignored this and kept on squeezing.

"I missed you! I was so worried, don't ever do that again!" She exclaimed, her voice cracking from what Blaine thought was tears.

"Rachel." A man with dark gray hair spoke, "Let him go. You'll just confuse and scare him. We need to explain first."

The girl, apparently Rachel, let go and took a step back. Blaine finally could breath normally. He started to wonder what could these strangers possibly want to explain. "Explain what?" Blaine asked, his voice sounded strange to him, and he noticed the girl silently crying. "Did I do something wrong?"

The other man shook his head, "No Blaine. We'll explain what's happened to you now." He sat on the bed, reaching for Blaine's hand, but Blaine just moved his hand away.

"LeRoy. Maybe we should let him rest a bit more, he's still in a daze." The gray-haired man said to the other, his voice soft, his eyes tearful. Blaine couldn't figure out who these people were, and why they were crying. It was all so weird like they knew him personally.

"No." LeRoy, Blaine figured, said sternly, "He needs to know now. We can't wait any longer."

The two men were about to start fighting, Blaine could see, and so could Rachel. So before anything was started Rachel pipped in, "I'll tell him, explain everything. You guys can just go home, I know it's been exahsting... And I NEED Blaine, just Blaine." Her voice sounded pleading, her eyes lost all the sparkle that he somehow knew existed.

LeRoy took a deep breath and looked at the other man before nodding, "Alright. We love you. Love you both."

The two left without another word, leaving Blaine even more confused. Were they family? So many questions, but he figured he'd better let Rachel explain a bit.

"I know you're confused Blaine... But don't worry, everything's going to be okay." She said, more to herself than Blaine.

"Please. Just explain." Blaine told her, his voice hoarse and desperate.

She nodded and started her explanation, "Blaine Anderson-Berry. That's your full name. At school you just use Anderson, LeRoy's name. LeRoy and Hiram are our dads, they adopted us when we were 5. I am Rachel Anderson-Berry, your twin sister. I use the name Berry, Hiram's name. Dads love us so much, even when you're so distant. Getting me so far?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah. A family of 4, we're twins. But we use different last names... Why?"

"I'm getting to that. I'll start by telling you what happened in middle school... You're gay. Well I think you still are. When you came out people did not take it well, you were bullied badly. I couldn't do a thing, but I did try! Anyway, you got really depressed and..." Rachel took a deep breath, this was one of many lies the agency told her to tell Blaine, her eyes were watery to add affect, even though it wasn't that hard to do given the time. "You starting... Just check your wrist."

Blaine took his arm out of the blanket and looked, his eyes went wide. All over there were scars. Some were at least a few weeks old from what he could tell. Was his middle school that bad? "I-I did that to myself?" His voice cracked, and suddenly it got awfully hard to swallow.

Rachel nodded, a tear escaping her eyes and she looked down, "Luckily we went to a private school before you could do anything REALLY bad. After that you became distant and hardly talked to me, it didn't help that we had two different schools. I went to Dobry, an all girls school. You went to Dalton, an all boys school. Thankfully you met the Warblers."

The Warblers! That's who they were, everything was slowly coming together. Some of things she said were very clear, except the bad parts, but Blaine figured he just didn't want to remember it.

"The Warblers were the school's glee club. The best in the state! Even beat me, which is VERY hard, but I tried not to complain because you were happy for once. Wes and David are the trouble makers, best friends. Nick and Jeff are your best friends, also they're dating, which is recent. I'll tell the rest later, it's a lot to take in."

Blaine nodded in agreement, at least he had best friends, right?

"Okay, on with your story. After 3 years we had to move and change schools, sadly we were also forced into a public school. You became twice as distant. You won't tell a single sole about us being twins, and you have the school's bad boy rep along with Puck. Both of you are oddly in glee club, like me, 3 football players, and 3 cheerios. One more thing. You definitely have a thing for Kurt Hummel. So don't be surprised if you totally freak inside when you see him, but your flirting is kind of turning him away..."

"Wow! Gosh... That's a lot to take in. So... Do I smoke... Wait don't answer that, of course I do. I have a huge urge to smoke right now." Blaine shook his head smiling a bit. "So I'm a bad boy, gay, in glee club, has a crush on Kurt Hummel, best friends, Warblers, twins..."

Rachel smiled a bit, "I think you've got it. Don't worry if things are not clear yet, I'll help you fill in the blanks..."

"Thank you Rachel, but just tell me what happened to make me forget all of that?"

Rachel bit her lip, the truth screaming to come out. She wanted to tell him about spy training and how much fun they had with it, but how his love of music took over and the agency wipped his memory, leaving only bits and pieces that he could remember in time. She wanted things to be normal, but that would never happen, not again. So she told him the lie, the lie that would change everything for good, nothing could change this momment. Rachel took a deep breath before telling him, "You crashed your motorcycle, you survived with only a broken arm... But also... Memory loss."

Glee!

"Blaine... Wake up. You have company." Rachel's voice called soothingly, her hand running through his curls.

Blaine opened his eyes, letting himself get used to the light before replying, "W-who...?"

"A few Warblers came to see you for a bit." Rachel said grinning, sitting on the bed next to him, "Come in guys!"

The door opened and 5 boys, who looked a bit prepish to Blaine (he had to remind himself that the Warblers were from a private school), entered, all carrying some sort of get well gift.

"Blaine! Oh goodness, are you okay? I was so worried!" One of the brunette's called running over, putting the balloons down before crushing Blaine in a hug.

"Nick." the blonde one chuckled, "Don't hurt him even more, shesh!"

The boy, Nick, let go grinning. He moved his arms to the blonde one, "Fine. I'll just hug you instead!"

The asian looking one shook his head laughing, "You two are ridiculous!" He looked at Blaine, "Hi, I'm Wes... You don't remember but I was the head of the Warblers, you were the lead singer. There is a big difference so don't get any ideas that you're more important."

Blaine looked at him funny, why the hell was he bringing up that point, and with a grin still on his face.

"Oh no! He lost his ability to laugh at your lame jokes that aren't really jokes," The one who stood next to Rachel said sarcastically.

"Shut up Trent!" Wes exclaimed glaring.

"Whatever." Trent laughed, a bit sassy like. "Hi Blaine. I'm Trent, also known a the sassy warbler, but seriously don't actually call me that! It's like a code name!"

"Yeah!" Nick pipped in, "Your's is hobbit!"

The other boys rolled their eyes, leaving Nick to stick his tongue out childishly. Blaine shook his head, chuckling as he looked down.

"I'm David." The only one who hadn't spoken yet said, smiling. "Don't worry I'm the most normal. So I don't bite."

"Big head!" The blonde laughed, earning a glare from David.

"I'm guessing you're Jeff?" Blaine asked looking at the blonde.

"Yup! The one and only!" he grinned goofily, his arm comfortably around Nick. Oh yeah. They were boyfriends, right, gays... Normal in his life. He was supposedly gay. "I see Rachel explained a lot to you..."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah. Not every thing's clear... But I know enough to get on or a while."

Just then Nick started to cry, burying his face into Jeff's shirt. Jeff wrapped his arms all the way round him, as he whispered calming words to Nick.

"Jeff! Get him out! We don't need another meltdown on Blaine's part! He can't afford it again." Rachel yelled, her finger pointing at the door.

"No! Rachel it's okay! I'm done freaking out... I can handle whatever life throws at me now." Blaine said, almost sure of himself. He was sure not being confident was normal for him. She just rolled her eyes as if it was a lie, and started playing with Blaine's curls again.

"I'm sorry... We should go, David and I have to get back home." Wes said, not wanting a pissed off Rachel.

"No, please. I want to get to know my friends!"

They all nodded in agreement that they'd all stay, Nick still softly crying.

"Nicky. Babe, will you tell me what's wrong?" Jeff asked, moving Nick away a bit so he could see those brown eyes.

"I'm sorry... It's just... We almost lost Blaine! Our Blaine! Now he's here, but he can't even remember us!" Nick started sobbing again.

"Maybe we should go, there's something else upsetting him. I know it, call us Blaine. Our numbers are on your cell. Don't hesitate. C'mon guys. Let's head out and let him rest." Jeff motioned with his head for them to all leave.

After the goodbyes it was just him and Rachel, and a silence he could easily get used to. It was a comforting silence that seemed perfectly familiar. So they stayed like that until he drifted off.

Glee!

A week passed and it was his first day back and he was freaking out. They decided it would be best to forget the motorcycle all together and the twins just ride together in Rachel's car. That would mean people would know about them being twins, but Blaine couldn't care less. Rachel almost lost him, and he wanted to be closer to her anyway. The entire school heard the rumors about Blaine, for once it wasn't exaggerated. Puck, being an actual good friend, made sure the glee club and him kept it that way. He hadn't seen the gleeks since he could remember, literally. Thankfully Rachel showed him pictures to help him out, so he could know who to trust at the school. Of course he payed most attention to Puck, his apparent fellow bad boy, and Kurt, the boy who was beautiful beyond compare.

"Ready to go?" Rachel asked, grabbing her backpack.

Blaine nodded, tugging his leather jacket on. The bad boy thing sounded perfect, plus he didn't want his scars showing. "Let's go."

The twins drove to school, Rachel pulled up to the parking lot, but they both stayed in the car for a minute.

"You're possitive you're ready to go back?" Rachel asked, she was so worried he'd have a meltdown in the middle of class.

"Yes. I just want to get it over with." Blaine didn't let another word pass between them, he got out of the car and walked to the front of the school. Taking a deep breath he opened the doors, using enough streangth so that it swung all the way, enough so he could easily pass through.

Bang! Went the door and everybody went quiet. Blaine walked casually down the hall as if nothing happened, calling over his shoulder for a certain sister to follow him, "Comming Berry?"

Rachel scowled, running to catch up with him, "Rachel! Blaine, Rachel! It's not that hard to remember!"

Blaine shook his head chuckled, "I know. I'm teasing, don't take everything so seriously sis!"

Just as he said 'sis' the loudest, most excited whispers you will ever hear broke out. The news about the Anderson-Berry siblings would be out in a matter of time.

"I do, and I'm proud of it. Now, go listen to teenage dream again! We still need you to sing." Rachel demanded, handing him her sparkled ipod.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Rach, I have my own."

Rachel shrugged and put her iPod back before walking to her locker. Oh crap. Blaine didn't know where his locker was, or the combination. Go figure.

"Blaine!" A blonde girls screamed, Brittany Blaine guessed. "You're back! I missed you my ever so strong dolphin!"

Blaine heard about her saying weird stuff, but this was ridiculous. Brittany practically tackled him in a hug, while the latino girl Santana just casually walked over, "Hey Britt, let curly go. He doesn't know you that well, remember when I explained...?"

Brittany immediately let go, mumbling something under her breath that neither Santana nor Blaine could understand. She gave Blaine a wave before walking off, Santana following.

"Need some help?" Puck asked. Blaine could easily remember his apparent McKinley best fried.

He scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, I have no clue what my class schedule is, and my locker... And combination."

Puck laughed and motioned for him to follow, taking him straight to locker 1015. He banged once and the door swung open, apparently the locks sucked.

"Oh, thanks." Blaine looked at the schedule that hung on the inside of the locker, "Guess I have French first. This locker is so damn neat!"

"Yeah, I never understood why you kept it that way. Guess that's a mystery we'll never know! Now tell me about you and Rachel. You go to school together and usually you can't stand her. Are the rumors true?" Puck was using his serious tone, but you could tell he was amused.

"The rumors about us beings siblings? Yes. We're also twins to be exact." Blaine nodded, proud to be Rachel's brother.

"Wow. Who knew curly could be related to that high maintenance girl!" Puck laughed, leaning his back against the lockers.

"Yeah, no kidding. This morning it took her at least a half hour to get ready. You know, when I first woke up I was confused on who she was, I was hoping she wasn't my mom. I mean, you've got two dads and you'd figure one was just a family friend. Glad she's not, and I'm glad I have Hiram and LeRoy as parents."

Puck smirked, "Sappy much? C'mon, let's go have a smoke before class."

Blaine shook his head, he wanted to find class and see what he could catch up on. Which would be everything. "No thanks dude, after school or during lunch though." Blaine closed his locker and made his way to room 205, French class.

"Did you see him yet?" Tina exclaimed, giggling with Mercedes.

"No. Guys, stop it with all the giggling! The poor guy lost his memory, give him... And me... A break!" Kurt glared, turning on his heal to go to French early. To his surprise, Blaine was talking to the teacher in French. Perfectly fluent, maybe everything was just lost in the back of his mind. "Bonjour!"

"Bonjour Kurt!" the French teacher called, smiling, "Blaine is back. Help him remember a bit more please, I have to go copy some things.

Kurt nodded and the teacher left the room, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone. Blaine looked different, his usual sparkling eyes just looked lost and confused. His hair had grown out a bit leaving a curly mess that no gel would ever cover-up. "Welcome back, Blaine."

Blaine smiled a bit, before laying his head down. Kurt took his seat next to Blaine, setting his bag on the floor next to him.

"So, do you remember who I am?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Honestly, other than the stuff that Rachel's told me, no." Blaine sighed, wishing he could remember those blue eyes.

"Oh. She doesn't know a lot of the stuff you do." Kurt confessed, taking out his French books.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, lifting his head a bit.

"I guess that stuff isn't important." Kurt looked at the laminated cover of his book, suddenly interested in it's new tear.

"Kurt, please... Please tell me." His voice cracked, his eyes watering a bit.

The pain and sorrow in Blaine's voice sounded like a plead, something Kurt had never heard. When he looked at Blaine his heart almost shattered. Here was this broken boy, who was broken in a different way before, somebody who was lost and confused and asking for Kurt's help.

"Okay. I'll tell you, we sort of hung out a lot. Just coffee, which by the way you love." Kurt smiled to himself at the memories he had there. "Your order was always medium drip, nothing else and we always just talked. Oddly enough, we have a lot more in common that I thought, considering the whole bad boy thing."

Blaine could practically see the memory, but it was so fuzzy and unreal. Medium drip coffee sounded amazing about right now. "Mmm... Coffee."

Kurt chuckled, "We can get some after glee club... If you want."

Blaine nodded and smiled, "I'd like that."

Blaine was really excited to go with Kurt, he'd get to know this beautiful blue-eyed boy, again, and maybe even a little about himself. Honestly, he couldn't understand why he'd want to keep it ever a secret. Did Rachel not approve or something?

"Blaine!" Tina squealed, grinning and running over to his desk. "Are you better? I missed you! Are you still singing in glee club?"

Kurt giggled a bit, watching as a dazed Blaine tried terribly to answer the question that were coming.

"If you mean by remembering things, no. Uh... But as far as injuries go I'm fine." Blaine nodded.

"What about glee club? Can you still sing?"

"Yes. I can still sing... Tina...?" Blaine was unsure of her name, it seemed right though.

She nodded, "So... You're singing teenage dream right? Rachel wouldn't have it any other way! Wait! Is it true? Rachel is your sister... Well twin!"

Blaine nodded, smirking, "Yes, it's true. I can't believe it's such a shock! Was I that... Reserved?"

Kurt and Blaine's eyes met, both knowing what he was really asking. Kurt nodded to confirm, he was that 'reserved'.

"Yes, sadly you were, but you're going to talk to more people besides Puck right?"

Blaine nodded slowly, feeling a bit guilty that they'd never know the real him. He put his head down again as kids started to pile in.

Tina sat in her seat next to the vacant seat that belonged to Puck.

Kurt glanced at Blaine noticing how sad his looked, almost like a puppy. He just wanted to hug and comfort him, loosing your memory had to be hard. Especially for somebody like Blaine, how would you like to hear you're gay and got bullied so bad that you became unconscious?

Suddenly his mind jumped to that moment in the hallway, the moment when he heard Blaine talk to his friend... Was it Nick? It didn't matter. Blaine had said he liked somebody, and he'd never know who that somebody was.

His mind starting thinking of all those other random encounters he had at the Anderson-Berry house. The first time he came over, when he found out about the twins. The second time he came over, when he saw Blaine in that tight white t-shirt. That awful time when Blaine and Rachel got into the biggest fight that had ended whatever connection he had with them.

Kurt smiled to himself, remembering all those amazing days at the coffee shop.

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt had said, surprised at what could be called a friendly... Or romantic?... Gesture.

"Of course I do." Blaine replied with a tone of seriousness but sweetness. His adorable eyes squinted as he said that.

Kurt blushed a deep shade of red, so deep there was no way to hide it. Blaine of course acted like he didn't notice for Kurt's sake, but he couldn't help but grin to himself.

Class seemed to go by fast, the whole time the teacher talked and Kurt droned her out. His next class was math, not a class with Blaine sadly. He got up and looked at Blaine, "You okay finding your next class?"

Blaine nodded and pointed at Puck, "Puck said he'd show me."

Kurt smiled, waved goodbye, and walked away with Tina.

"Ready dude?" Puck asked, standing up and sliding his backpack on.

Blaine nodded and did the same. Both left with Puck leading the way.

Glee!

"Kurt, you okay?" Tina asked as they were on their way to glee club.

Kurt snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her, "Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You've been out of it all day."

Kurt shrugged and started walking a bit faster, "Just tired."

Tina's brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what was wrong. Kurt was always a horrible liar. Her and Cedes knew he kept blowing them off for something else.

They arrived in glee club shortly after an encounter with an overly excited Mike Chang.

"Blaine! Sup dude?" Mike yelled as he entered the room.

Blaine cocked an eyebrow at Mike, "Umm... Nothing...?"

Mike smiled, "Cool." He sat down with Tina and Kurt, while Blaine looked at him funny.

"Alright guys! Look who's back!" Mr. Schue called as he walked into the room, everybody started talking and clapping excitedly. "Now. We lost a lot of practice time considering what happened with Blaine, but we won't anymore. Blaine, are you still comfortable with singing?"

Everybody turned their heads to Blaine, who was looking at his hands nervously.

"I..." Blaine stammered.

"Of course he is!" Rachel exclaimed from the doorway, a little upset for then starting without her.

Everybody of course looked at her, a few rolling their eyes.

"I asked Blaine, Rachel. Not you." Mr. schue stated using a harsh tone.

"It's okay, sir." Blaine told him, everybody a little confused on why he would call Mr. Schue, sir. "I am going to perform. Rachel's been helping me all week."

Mr. Schue looked from Blaine to Rachel, then back again, "Alright. What parts do you remember then?"

Rachel beamed at Blaine proudly, "He knows the whole song, and the dance part up until the bridge."

Blaine nodded, "Want me to show you?"

Mr. Schue shrugged and nodded, "Yeah! Let's give it a go! Positions guys."

Everybody got up and moved to their positions, each excitedly whispering.

The music started and so did their mini performance.

Glee!

"Blaine, wait up!" Kurt called, running out of the building. Blaine and Rachel were the first to leave and Kurt still wanted that coffee. So he was currently making sure it happened.

Blaine turned around to see Kurt persuing him, "Oh, hey Kurt." He smiled as Kurt finally caught up, "What's up?"

Kurt quickly caught his breath, but still all he could manage was, "Coffee?"

Blaine smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah! Of course, can't believe I almost forgot. Let's go then."

Rachel looked at the two, "Coffee? Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"Rach, we're just going to get some coffee. I'll be back later." Blaine told her before kissing her cheek, giving her a side hug, and walking off with Kurt. Both boys were walking close, so close their hands kept brushing each other.

Blaine looked at Kurt and Kurt smiled at him. He turned away, blushing, Kurt liked this new side of Blaine, something he could get used to.

Rachel watched the two smiling, "At least he still gets the happy ending he's always wanted."


End file.
